


ласточкины гнёзда

by zoyka



Category: K.Will (Musician), Wheesung (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хвисон совсем отчаялся найти себе пару, но тут нарисовался Хёнсу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Как и всегда, посетителей вечером понедельника практически не было, и столики возле сцены пустовали. Хвисон обычно пел те песни, которые просили, или что-нибудь ненавязчивое и веселое, но когда никого не было, то выбирал грустные и затяжные.

В ресторанчике, где он работал, в основном захаживали только мужчины, и раньше Хвисон боялся ходить на работу во время течки, но позже понял, что на него совершенно никто не обращает внимания. С годами запах притупился, да и сам Хвисон был уже не молодой, чтобы им кто-нибудь заинтересовался.

Хвисону было обидно смотреть, как иной раз посетители флиртуют с официантками, но в конце концов он привык и к этому и смирился, что, наверное, его время для того, чтобы найти свою единственную любовь, уже прошло. (Когда-то он мечтал, что его заметят со сцены и влюбятся в него, но прошло долгих семь лет, а никто так и не влюбился.)

Он спустился со сцены под немногочисленные тихие аплодисменты, быстро поклонился и подошел к барной стойке. За баром сегодня была Санхи, ей едва ли перевалило за двадцать, и Хвисону было не очень комфортно с ней общаться. Он чувствовал себя старомодным рядом с ней, потрепанным жизнью, и Санхи, по-началу дружелюбная, тоже стала относиться к нему прохладно.

— Сока мне налей, пожалуйста, — попросил у нее Хвисон, усевшись на стул. Он сложил руки на стойке и вздохнул. Их бар ему очень нравился — он был сделан полностью из дерева, и на многочисленных полочках и выступах стояли кадки с вьющимися цветами.

— Держи, — Санхи поставила перед ним стакан черничного сока — Хвисон всегда брал именно его, поэтому Санхи и не спрашивала у него, какого ему хотелось.

Время уже было за двенадцать, и Хвисон думал начать собираться домой, но его так разморило от течки, что не хотелось даже шевелиться. Он смотрел в телевизор, висевший в углу и помешивал фиолетовой трубочкой сок.

Хвисон крупно вздрогнул, когда его вдруг крепко обняли и прижались сзади — его обдало густым запахом сушеных кальмаров и алкоголя, и незнакомец коснулся губами его уха.

— Ягодка, ты не заскучала? — пробормотал он.

Хвисон схватил его за руки и попытался вырваться, но незнакомец держал слишком крепко. Хвисон тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как беспокойно забилось сердце; Санхи даже не смотрела в их сторону, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Хвисон, пытаясь успокоиться и дышать глубже, но он не мог ничего сделать с тем, что от прикосновений было приятно и больше хотелось откинуться назад на чужую широкую грудь, чем вырываться.

— Ягодка, ты настолько недогадливая? — голос у незнакомца был приятный, соблазнительный, и у Хвисона мгновенно зарделись щеки. — Ты же не настолько маленький, чтобы не знать, почему во время течки в общественные места лучше не соваться.

Хвисон был бы рад навешать с три короба, что ему два дня назад исполнилось семнадцать, но это явно было бессмысленно, а незнакомец тем временем поглаживал его животу. Хвисон встрепенулся и не сдержал тихого стона, когда незнакомец коснулся его бедра.

— Отцепись от меня, — зашипел Хвисон и попытался скинуть чужую руку.

Он запаха кальмаров кружилась голова, и Хвисон со стыдом почувствовал, как из него потекло.

— Не отстану, ягодка, ты так восхитительно пахнешь, — промурлыкали ему на ухо. — Меня зовут Хёнсу, и у меня для тебя охуенное предложение.

Хёнсу укусил его за кончик уха и прижался плотнее, придавив Хвисона к барной стойке.

— Какое предложение? — глупо спросил Хвисон. От Хёнсу жарило, и Хвисону казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и у него не останется никаких сил даже создавать вид того, что он сопротивлялся.

К Хвисону никогда в жизни не приставали так откровенно. По молодости его еще лапали пьяные посетители, но когда видели, что он не заинтересован, то сразу выискивали себе кого-нибудь сговорчивее. Хвисон и не помнил, когда в последний раз его трогали, чтобы соблазнить. Годами он проводил свои течки в одиночку, и совсем отвык от того, что может кому-то понравиться.

— Прокатиться и посмотреть на звезды, — хмыкнул Хёнсу и с нажимом провел ему по бедрам. — У тебя ведь уже закончилась смена, да?

— Закончилась, — Хвисон снова попытался скинуть его руки, но Хёнсу был сильнее его, а Хвисон совсем ослабел от возбуждения. — Но это ничего не значит, я не собираюсь никуда ехать.

— Почему? Тебя же вроде еще не успел никто оприходовать, — Хёнсу принюхался к его шее, и у Хвисона побежали по ней мурашки. — И не похоже, что у тебя есть муженек.

— С чего ты так решил? — ощетинился Хвисон.

— Черта с два он бы пускал тебя с течкой петь по ресторанам.

Хвисон обижено поджал губы, потому что так и было бы, и крыть ему оказалось больше нечем, но и потерять остатки гордости, согласившись на глазах Санхи ехать куда-то с незнакомцем, он не хотел.

— Ну так что, ягодка? — Хёнсу не прекращал поглаживать его по бедрам, и Хвисон надеялся, что его брюки еще не успели промокнуть.

— Отстань, — сказал Хвисон, и он совсем не ожидал того, что Хёнсу подхватит его на руки и завалит на плечо. Хвисон успел только негромко вскрикнуть; украдкой он увидел, что Санхи смотрела на них, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть других чужих насмешливых взглядов.

Хёнсу понес его к выходу, а Хвисону оставалось только лупить его по спине — никто и никогда не носил его в настолько унизительной позе. Хёнсу еще, в конец обнаглев, положил руку ему на задницу, и Хвисон вздрогнул.

— Я на тебя заявление в полицию напишу, — выкрикнул Хвисон, когда Хёнсу вынес его из ресторана. На улице было немного прохладно, пальто Хвисона осталось в раздевалке ресторана, и у Хвисона не было другого выхода, кроме как прижаться к Хёнсу.

— Да ладно, ягодка, тебе понравится, — Хёнсу похлопал его по заднице и донес до своей машины. Он стащил Хвисона с себя и уложил на задние сидение, тут же захлопнув перед ним дверь.

— Урод, — буркнул Хвисон себе под нос.

Салон быстро пропах его запахом, и Хвисон с удивлением понял, что от него стало пахнуть резче. Он поерзал на сидении и инстинктивно свел ноги, хотя даже и не надеялся, что это хоть как-то заглушит его запах.

— Ох, ягодка, как же ты пахнешь, — сказал Хёнсу, забравшись в машину.

— И куда ты меня собрался везти?.

— Домой, — Хёнсу глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида.

Хвисон так и не разобрался до конца, как он относится к происходящему, но Хёнсу был красивый, а трахаться хотелось сильно. Хвисону только не хотелось чувствовать себя обычной дыркой на ночь, которую выкинут из квартиры утром без прощания. У Хвисона было так с его бывшим, и меньше всего на свете ему хотелось повторения той истории.

— Не расскажешь пока о себе что-нибудь? А то у меня крыша едет от твоего запаха, — хрипло произнес Хёнсу.

Хвисон спрятал рукой смущенную улыбку — его запах был единственным, чем он в себе гордился. От него пахло сладкой сочной черешней, и этот запах нравился ему самому.

— Мне нечего о себе рассказать, разве что меня возмущает то, как ты меня к себе затащил без моего согласия.

— Я тебя силком никуда не тянул, еще скажи, что тебе не хочется на толстый хер, — ощерился Хёнсу.

Хвисон густо покраснел и отвернулся к окну; на член и правда хотелось так, что хоть на стенку лезь. Он зажал руки между бедер и тяжело вздохнул. Перспектива переспать с Хёнсу уже совсем не выглядела недостойной и низменной. Хвисону хотелось его, хотелось, чтобы Хёнсу целовал его, завалил и шептал романтичные глупости.

— Какой ты ужасно грубый, — единственное, что нашелся сказать Хвисон.

— Но тебя это заводит, ягодка? И ты мне так и не сказал, как тебя зовут.

— Я не хочу говорить, — покачал головой Хвисон.

— Больше нравится быть ягодкой?

Хвисон пожал плечами:

— Я просто не хочу говорить тебе как меня зовут и все.

Они ехали дальше в тишине, вскоре машина затормозила, и теперь Хвисон по-настоящему заволновался. Они приехали в дорогой спальный район — Хвисон тут только гулял пару раз.

— Что, ягодка, может, тут и останемся? — Хёнсу развернулся к нему и уже не улыбался, только пристально смотрел.

— Нет! Я не хочу в машине, — одна мысль, что его трахнут в салоне автомобиля, привела Хвисона в ужас.

Хёнсу смотрел на него пару мгновений, видимо, что-то обдумывая, и вышел из машины. Он открыл дверь перед Хвисоном и, не спрашивая, вытащил его, снова подхватывая руки. Хвисон спрятал лицо у него на груди, пока Хёнсу его нес; от него так резко пахло кальмарами, что Хвисон не знал уже, чего ему хотелось больше: секса или поесть.

Хёнсу донес его до нужной квартиры и поставил его на пол возле одной из дверей, вытащил ключ из кармана и спешно попытался открыть ее, из-за чего вышло не с первого раза.

— Как же я тебя хочу, ягодка, — Хёнсу схватил его за руку, затащил в квартиру и захлопнул за ними дверь.

Они оказались в полной темноте, и Хвисон вздрогнул, когда Хёнсу резко прижал его к стене.

— Ума не приложу, как это на тебя никто глаз не положил, — Хёнсу укусил его за шею и сильно сжал задницу. Хвисон громко застонал и закусил губы, смутившись. — Пиздец, ты посмотри на себя. Как хорошо все-таки, что у тебя никого нет.

Голос Хёнсу хрипел, и Хвисон возбуждался даже от него. Их с Хёнсу члены соприкасались и терлись друг о друга, и из Хвисона потекло еще больше.

— Ты уже мокрый весь, да? — спросил Хёнсу, целуя его.

— Сам посмотри, — выдохнул Хвисон.

— Блядь, ягодка.

Хёнсу снова потащил его за собой, включил в комнате тусклый настенный бра, и оказалось, что это спальня. По сравнению с ней, спальня Хвисона была совсем крохотная; у него и кровати-то не было, только обычный матрац. У Хёнсу же была большая двуспальная кровать, застеленная синим бельем.

Хвисон и пискнуть не успел, как Хёнсу повалил его на кровать, и сам забрался сверху. Хёнсу был тяжелый, Хвисон притянул его ближе к себе за плечи и развел ноги, чтобы Хёнсу мог удобнее устроиться.

Хёнсу целовал его и гладил, забираясь руками под рубашку и касаясь голого живота. Хвисон ерзал под Хёнсу и цеплялся за его рубашку, не зная, куда деть руки. Между ног было влажно и горячо, и Хвисон захныкал, когда Хёнсу грубо его поцеловал.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, ягодка, — произнес Хенсу низким голосом, задевая своими губами Хвисоновы. — Все-таки на хер хочешь? — Хёнсу схватил его за бедра и прижал к кровати, не давая ерзать.

Хвисон отвел взгляд, а его щеки опять покраснели — слушать такие слова все-таки было стыдно.

— Ну? — Хёнсу погладил его по бедру и коснулся члена — Хвисон толкнулся ему в руку и тихо застонал.

Хёнсу быстро раздел его и разделся сам — Хвисон засмотрелся на него. Хёнсу был мускулистый, в отличии от Хвисона, и немного загорелый. Его твердый член прижимался к животу, и Хвисон облизнулся — он делал минет пару раз в жизни, но повторять ему до этого не хотелось никогда.

Хёнсу наклонился над ним, целуя ключицы и грудь. Руки он положил Хвисону на ляжки и несильно надавил на них, заставляя развести ноги еще шире.

Хвисон замер, когда Хёнсу провел пальцами ему между ягодиц. От прикосновений было щекотно и хорошо так, что слабели ноги; Хвисон очень редко дрочил сам, и отвык от этих ощущений.

Хёнсу просунул в него два пальца, и Хвисон застонал, сжимаясь на них. Внутри было горячо, из него потекло еще больше, пачкая ягодицы, и Хвисон закрыл рукой глаза, стесняясь смотреть на Хёнсу.

— Ты такой узкий, ягодка. Тебя сшивали? — прошептал Хёнсу, наклонившись над ним и касаясь губами подбородка.

— Нет.

Хёнсу медленно двигал в нем пальцами, и Хвисон вцепился одной рукой ему в плечо, другую так и не убирая с глаз.

— А что тогда? Хочешь сказать, что тебя давно никто не трахал? — Хёнсу поцеловал его под челюстью, прикусил там кожу и просунул в Хвисона еще один палец.

— У меня несколько лет никого не было, — едва-слышно сказал Хвисон; щеки горели так, что заслезились глаза.

— Как так, никто не хотел всунуть в твою чудесную задницу?

Хвисон застонал от его слов, а Хёнсу ущипнул его за сосок и укусил в шею. Хвисон был весь взмыленный, а кожу там, где прикасался к нему Хёнсу, приятно покалывало.

— Никто, — ответил Хвисон.

— Истосковалась твоя дырка по члену, а? — хмыкнул Хёнсу, быстрее двигая в нем пальцами. Хвисон пихнул его, но Хёнсу никак не отреагировал и продолжил: — Я не видел, чтобы и в первую течку текло так, как с тебя сейчас.

— Перестань это все говорить.

— Почему? Тебе же нравится.

Хёнсу вытащил из него пальцы и провел ими по животу Хвисона, размазывая по нему смазку.

— Потому что это слишком стыдно. Мне не нравятся всякие пошлости, — сказал Хвисон.

— Врушка.

Хёнсу подхватил его под бедра, подтащил к себе и толкнулся членом внутрь. Хвисон закусил пальцы и сдавленно застонал, когда Хёнсу вставил в него член полностью — он показался непривычно толстым.

Хвисон тяжело дышал открытым ртом и смахнул со лба прилипшие волосы, которые лезли в глаза. Хвисон чувствовал себя соблазнительным, и ему это нравилось. Он нарочито облизнулся, не сводя взгляда с Хёнсу.

— Знаешь что, ягодка, мы будем немного по-другому, — Хёнсу вытащил из него член и перевернул Хвисона на живот. Хёнсу помог ему стать на колени и надавил Хвисону на плечи, чтобы он лег на локти.

Хвисон опустил голову на сложенные руки, а Хёнсу привалился к нему сверху — он прижался грудью к спине Хвисона и вставил обратно член. Тот проскользнул глубже теперь, и Хвисон сжал в пальцах одеяло — пододеяльник был гладкий и выскальзывал из пальцев, а еще пах цветочным кондиционером.

Хёнсу обхватил Хвисона за живот и стал быстро трахать. Смазка текла Хвисону по бедрам, и он слышал, как в нем хлюпает — он совсем не растянулся, но смазки было так много, что беззвучно трахать его не получалось. Хёнсу горячо дышал ему на спину, целовал и кусал ее совсем рядом с загривком, и у Хвисона побежали по телу мурашки, стоило ему представить, как Хёнсу прихватил бы его за него.

Хвисон стонал, не прекращая, и пытался подаваться бедрами назад, но Хёнсу двигался слишком быстро и вразнобой, чтобы подстроиться под него.

Хёнсу схватил его за ягодицы, развел их в стороны, и Хвисон обернулся, чтобы прикрикнуть на него, но увидел что, Хёнсу пялится ему между ног, и Хвисон сам представил, как скользит в нем член Хёнсу. Он застонал и сгреб к себе еще одеяла, в нем хотелось зарыться от стыда, чтобы Хёнсу не видел, как горит у Хвисона лицо, и как ему все нравится.

И Хвисон не сразу сообразил, что то, что стал пытаться протолкнуть в него Хёнсу — его узел. Хвисона вязали так давно, что про узел у альф можно было вообще не вспоминать.

Он понял это, только когда Хёнсу вставил узел в него, простонав. Хвисон вскрикнул от боли и попытался слезть, но узел был слишком большой, и от движения становилось больнее, еще и Хёнсу опять навалился сверху, не позволяя шевелиться.

— Ты что наделал? — срывающимся голосом спросил Хвисон. Ему все еще было слишком хорошо, чтобы нормально соображать и говорить. От узла возбуждение не прошло, и Хвисону хотелось трахаться еще больше.

— А разве не понятно? — Хёнсу погладил его по бокам и поцеловал в шею. — Я не собираюсь тебя после этого никуда отпускать.

Хёнсу зарычал и прикусил его за загривок — Хвисон покорно распластался и простонал, он все равно ничего уже не мог сделать. Хёнсу обхватил его одной рукой за член и быстро дрочил, не ослабляя хватку на шее.

Хвисон кончил, крупно вздрогнув и зажмурившись. Его потряхивало после оргазма, а ноги едва ли держали. Хёнсу, словно почувствовав это, улегся вместе с ним на бок, закинул одну ногу на Хвисона, и обнял его.

Хвисон протер лицо ладонью, пытаясь перевести дух.

Узел пульсировал внутри него, и Хвисон представил, сколько Хёнсу в него кончил, и что от него еще несколько дней будем им пахнуть и буквально каждый встречный будет знать, что Хвисона трахали.

Он терпеть не мог это ощущение, потому что становилось слишком стыдно; Хвисон ненавидел выносить свою личную жизнь на публичное обозрение.

Спина и шея горела, Хёнсу наверняка оставил там кучу засосов. Хвисон обернулся к нему, сам не зная зачем, и Хёнсу мягко его поцеловал, осторожно касаясь губами.

— Ягодка, я… я не знаю, что тебе сказать, я просто не хочу тебя никогда никуда отпускать больше, — хрипло прошептал Хёнсу ему в губы. — Можешь считать это любовью с первого взгляда, но я хочу тебя вязать еще и еще.

Хвисон промолчал и отвел взгляд. Вся нега и игривое настроение спали с него, остался только страх и горькое чувство того, что из-за его глупости все повторится снова.

— Меня так уже повязали когда-то, — сказал Хвисон и сглотнул, надеясь, что не заплачет. — Повязали и бросили одного с ребенком на руках.

— У тебя есть ребенок?

— Есть.

Хвисону совершенно больше не хотелось говорить, он попробовал отодвинуться — член Хёнсу с чавканьем выскользнул, и из Хвисона потекла сперма вперемежку со смазкой. Хвисон скривился и хотел слезть с кровати, но Хёнсу притянул его к себе, уложил на грудь и крепко обнял.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — сказал он. — Ребенку сколько лет?

— Десять, — Хвисон прижался щекой к горячей груди Хёнсу и вздохнул. Из него все еще текло и сперма подсыхала на его ляжках, и определенно не в этой обстановке Хвисону хотелось бы говорить про Инхё. — И давай не будем о ней сейчас, пожалуйста, если тебе так интересно, то я могу рассказать потом.

— Ладно.

Хёнсу поглаживал его по спине, и Хвисон подумал, что бы не было утром, по крайней мере сейчас он мог почувствовать себя хоть немного кому-то нужным.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись, Хвисон не сразу осознал, что он не на своем матраце, а в чужой просторной постели. До него постепенно дошло, что произошло ночью, и он осторожно открыл глаза, боясь увидеть рядом с собой Хёнсу — видеть его было стыдно.

В постели Хвисон оказался один, но подушка рядом была смята, а одеяло скомкано кое-как.

Хвисон сильнее завернулся в то одеяло, которым он был укрыт, и спрятал в нем нос. В комнате сильно пахло им и Хёнсу, и этот запах показался Хвисону не слишком приятным.

Он попробовал устроиться поудобнее, потому что спина затекла, и почувствовал неприятные липкие подтеки спермы на бедрах и ягодицах. Хвисон вспомнил затем, сколько его Хёнсу кусал и щипал, и ему не хотелось даже представлять, как много на нем засосов и синяков.

Хвисон запоздало подумал, что нужно позвонить домой, чтобы там не волновались — он никогда нигде не задерживался до утра. Инхё он оставлял в гостях у единственной подруги — Джиён — и старался не нагружать ее слишком сильно, потому что и без того чувствовал вину. Хотя Джиён и уверяла его, что все в порядке, а сидеть с детьми ей нравится.

Хвисон сел и осмотрелся — одежду, которую они вчера точно скинули на пол, нигде не было видно, но его мобильный лежал на полу у кровати. Ни тумбочек, ни столиков рядом не было.

У Хвисона закралось неприятно чувство, что Хёнсу рылся в его карманах, трогал его телефон и мог что-то в нем посмотреть. Хвисон не держал там ничего важного, кроме фотографий дочери, но и их без разрешения он никому не хотел показывать.

Хвисон подвинулся к спинке кровати, облокотился на нее и набрал номер Джиён. Было половина девятого, и от Джиён высвечивалось три пропущенных. Хвисон почувствовал вину и тяжело вздохнул, слушая гудки.

— Привет! — донесся мелодичный голос Джиён, и Хвисон опустил вниз глаза, как если бы Джиён была перед ним. — Почему ты так долго не отвечал? С тобой что-то случилось?!

— Привет, Джиён-а. Я тут… попал в небольшое приключение, — тихо сказал Хвисон. — Но со мной все в порядке, не волнуйся.

— Тебя не обворовали хоть? — обеспокоенно спросила Джиён.

— Нет, все правда хорошо, я тебе потом все расскажу. Я заберу Инхё через пару часов.

— Не торопись, если чем-то занят! Она все еще спит, так что ничего страшного, можешь задержаться.

— Она ела там хоть? Не вредничала?

— Не, она съела весь ужин, поиграла в приставку и легла спать.

— Окей, спасибо, дорогая, — Хвисон не сдержал улыбки. — Пока тогда.

— До скорого!

Хвисон сбросил вызов, поднял голову и вздрогнул, увидев в дверном проходе Хёнсу. Тот одел синий махровый халат, но не завязал его, а под халатом на нем были только трусы, и Хвисон почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Я не подслушивал, если что, зашел посмотреть, спишь ли ты все еще, — сказал Хёнсу. — Не хочешь поесть? Я завтрак приготовил.

— Хочу, — кивнул Хвисон. — А где моя одежда?

— Сейчас вытащу.

Хёнсу открыл шкаф и достал из нее одежду Хвисона — она была аккуратно повешена на вешалку, которую Хёнсу положил на кровать. Хёнсу вышел затем без лишних разговоров, и Хвисону показалось, что тому тоже неловко.

Хвисон выбрался из постели — из него немного вытекло, и он вытерся носовым платком, который всегда носил с собой в кармане брюк. Помыться он решил дома, напрашиваться у Хёнсу в душ ему не хотелось.

Хвисон быстро оделся и прошел на кухню, Хёнсу сидел за столом и ел, а Хвисону была отдельно поставлена тарелка с небольшим сендвичем и стакан сока.

— Хорошо спалось? — спросил Хёнсу, когда Хвисон сел за стол.

— Нормально, — Хвисон откусил маленький кусок от сендвича — тот оказался с индюшкой — и осмотрелся. Кухня была небольшая и светлая, на окнах висели белые занавески, украшенные маленькими рисунками цветов. Хвисон думал, что холостяцкие кухни выглядят совсем по-другому.

Хвисона так и подмывало спросить, один ли Хёнсу, ведь наверняка его вчерашний порыв был действительно просто порывом. Хвисон не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, хотя бы потому, что большая любовь не должна исчезать, если твой любимый забеременел.

Сендвич был вкусный, но у Хвисона пересохло во рту от воспоминаний, и есть перехотелось совсем.

— Ты почему не ешь? Не нравится? — поинтересовался Хёнсу.

— Просто не хочу.

Хвисон не знал, о чем говорить с Хёнсу. Он отвернулся к окну и посмотрел на улицу — Хёнсу жил на третьем этаже и было хорошо видно прохожих и автостраду.

Пара давних знакомых Хвисона нашли себе пару вот так, после случайного секса, и жили вместе уже несколько лет, но Хвисон искренне не понимал, как так можно. На него теперь наваливалось осознание того, что, вероятнее всего, он забеременеет, и нет никакой гарантии, что он нужен Хёнсу. И сам Хвисон не был уверен, что ему хотелось заводить отношения. Он так долго мечтал об этом, но сейчас совершенно растерялся.

— Ты совсем какой-то понурый стал, — добавил Хёнсу.

— У меня нет настроения. Домой хочу.

— Отвезти тебя? — Хёнсу посмотрел на него чуть ли не с надеждой, а Хвисон, к своему стыду, засмотрелся на его грудь, выглядывающую в распахнутом халате.

Хёнсу внешне ему все-таки нравился, но в отношении его характера Хвисон не хотель делать поспешных выводов.

— Если можно. И ничего страшного, если я сендвич с собой возьму?

Хёнсу встал из-за стола, не доев свой, нашел на разделочном столе пищевую пленку и обернул куском сендвич Хвисона.

— Я сейчас быстро оденусь и отвезу, — сказал Хёнсу.

Он пошел в спальню, а Хвисон остался обескураженный — Хёнсу суетился и, на взгляд Хвисона, волновался, и Хвисон не очень понимал, почему Хёнсу так реагирует.

Хвисон спрятал сендвич в карман, надеясь перекусить по дороге. Дома есть было нечего, а завтракать у Джиён он не хотел, итак она слишком много для него делала.

Хёнсу переоделся в простые джинсы и рубашку, на которой не застегнул пару верхних пуговиц, Хвисону, увидев это, захотелось только закатить глаза, потому что если распахнутый халат еще и был соблазнительным, то незастегнутая как нужно рубашка — прошлый век.

Они молчали всю дорогу, пока не сели в машину. Только там, Хёнсу наконец-то разговорился:

— Слушай, ну я так не могу. Мне тебя захотелось не просто из-за твоей течки, я видел твое выступление и решил подойти, а потом услышал, как ты пахнешь, и все. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами была такая натянутая атмосфера.

— Я тебе не верю, — сказал Хвисон, не поворачивая к нему головы. Он рассматривал салон машины, свои ногти, дорогу, что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Хёнсу. — И у меня есть на это причины, но я не хочу с тобой обсуждать мою жизнь, мы не настолько близки.

— И ты не хочешь со мной больше встречаться? — раздраженно спросил Хёнсу и прервал Хвисона сразу же, как тот попытался ответить: — А если ты забеременеешь?

Хвисон почувствовал себя гадко, потому что для него вопрос прозвучал так, будто они должны встречаться только из-за того, что Хвисон может быть беременным.

— И что с того?

— Ужас, какой ты колючий. А в ресторане таким мягким и милым показался.

— Ты меня плохо знаешь.

Хёнсу тяжело вздохнул и так громко, что не услышать это было невозможно, к тому же, Хёнсу не включил радио, поэтому в машине было тихо.

— Можно мне хотя бы твой номер телефона? — спросил Хёнсу. Хвисон повернулся к нему — Хёнсу не сводил взгляда с дороги — и почувствовал, как от волнения потеют ладони. — Попробую сделать все по-классическому, если наскоком тебе не нравится.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Позову тебя на свидание, что еще мне делать-то.

Хвисон мог бы подумать, что Хёнсу смеется над ним, но он выглядел совершенно серьезно, а на его лице не было и тени улыбки.

— И как ты меня подписал? — спросил Хвисон, когда они доехали, и он продиктовал свой номер телефона.

— Ягодка, как еще-то, — хмыкнул Хёнсу и показал ему экран телефона, где Хвисон был и правда подписан как «ягодка». — Ты же не хочешь говорить мне свое имя.

Хвисон невольно зарделся — то ли от дурацкого прозвища, то ли от того, что, на самом-то деле, он флиртовал с Хёнсу. Хвисону казалось, что флиртовать он совсем не умеет, у него не получалось выглядеть соблазнительно, как у других омег, вести себя как-нибудь зазывающе, он чувствовал себя глупо, когда пытался заигрывать.

— Меня зовут Хвисон, — сказал он все-таки. — Я не хотел говорить, потому что думал, что ты будешь расспрашивать бармена обо мне.

— Зачем? — прыснул Хёнсу, переписывая имя контакта — краем глаза Хвисон заметил, что «ягодку» он взял в скобки, а «Хвисон» дописал перед ней. — Я не занимаюсь сталкерством.

— Ну откуда я мог знать. Я пойду уже, мне пора, — поспешно бросил Хвисон. Теперь ему казалось, что он зря дал и номер, и сказал свое имя, вдруг Хёнсу и правда маньяк?

— Я позвоню тебе потом, держи телефон включенным.

— Ладно.

Хвисон выбрался от машины и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. Голова кружилась, а в теле появилась неприятная слабость. Он совсем не чувствовал запаха Хёнсу, пока находился с ним, но теперь оказавшись в одиночестве, Хвисон понял, как он успел к нему привыкнуть и как теперь стало неуютно.

Он попросил высадить себя недалеко от дома Джиён — она жила не так далеко от дома Хвисона, и он решил забрать сначала Инхё. Хвисон чувствовал перед ней вину, потому что всегда забирал ее ночью — Инхё не любила спать в гостях и дожидалась его, как бы поздно он не приходил. Хвисон пытался уговаривать оставаться ее у Джиён, чтобы она больше отдыхала, потому что утром в школу, а у нее не будет сил встать, но Инхё его не слушалась. Говорила только, что волнуется за него, что должна знать, что с ним все в порядке.

Иногда Хвисону казалось, что она была слишком серьезная для своего возраста. Он думал, что дочка вырастет вся в него, но у Инхё был твердый холодный характер, она была неприветлива к незнакомцам и, в целом, не проявляла особого интереса и доброжелательности к людям.

Хвисон позвонил в дверь и в этот момент почувствовал себя хуже, чем за все утро. Он видел в зеркале дома у Хёнсу, как он выглядит: растрепанный, потасканный, в помятой одежде, с огромным темным засосом на загривке, пропахший альфой и течкой.

Хвисон потер лицо — больше всего хотелось провалиться под землю или хотя бы забежать домой и привести себя в порядок. Хвисон иной раз ненавидел себя за рассеянность и бестолковость.

Дверь ему открыла Инхё.

Она налетела на него с объятиями и обхватила за талию, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Хвисон приобнял ее и завел в квартиру. Джиён нигде не было видно, видимо, она решила не вникать, пока Хвисон и Инхё сами не решат отношения.

— Я думала, что с тобой что-то произошло, — тихо сказала Инхё.

Хвисон отнял ее руки от себя и наклонился к ней — Инхё смотрела на него грозно, а ее глаза были красные то ли от усталости, то ли от того, что она плакала.

— Прости милая, я забыл вчера позвонить.

— И от тебя воняет чужими. Где ты был?

Хвисон замялся, не зная, что сказать ей, но Инхё его опередила:

— Ты альфу себе нашел?

Хвисон почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо и только смог проблеять:

— Нет.

— А почему от тебя пахнет им?

— Давай поговорим об этом дома, а, — Хвисон разогнулся и разулся, чтобы поздороваться с Джиён.

— Но папа, ты всегда так!

— Я не могу с тобой об этом говорить сейчас и не хочу, прости.

Инхё явно на него обиделась и будет дуться вплоть до вечера, если не больше. Самый худший вариант — до тех пор, пока он не расскажет ей все, как было.


	3. Chapter 3

— Зачем ты пришел? — устало спросил Хвисон. Он уже собрался уходить домой, как его остановил сидящий за последним столиком Хёнсу. Хвисон не собирался с ним даже здороваться, но Хёнсу схватил его за локоть и не отпускал.

— Ты не отвечал на мои звонки.

— У меня не было времени, — соврал Хвисон. Он стоял возле стола и даже не пытался вырвать руку. Посетителей уже не осталось, и Хвисон не боялся, что их выяснение отношений кто-нибудь увидит.

— Ты мог хотя бы написать мне смс.

— Я не подумал об этом.

Хёнсу неоднократно звонил ему, Хвисон и не глянул, сколько пропущенных было от него — он поставил телефон не беззвучный режим после того, как Хёнсу позвонил ему утром несколько раз.

Хвисон сильно жалел, что дал Хёнсу номер. Он пытался себя переубедить, что уже не в том возрасте, чтобы заводить роман из-за секса, да еще и во время течки. Но за эти два дня он так и не смог выкинуть Хёнсу из головы, ему становилось жарко от одних воспоминаний, как Хёнсу трогал его, кусал и трахал. Хёнсу и приснился ему один раз — Хвисон не запомнил сюжет сна, но перед глазами стоял большой букет лилий, который подарил ему Хёнсу в нем.

Цветы Хвисону дарили один раз перед первым сексом, и он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет смотреть на них с тех пор без отвращения. Но получать цветы от Хёнсу было приятно, и Хвисон со стыдом думал, что он был бы очень рад получить от Хёнсу букет по-настоящему.

— Я вообще это… — Хёнсу поднялся и сжал обе ладони Хвисона в руках. — Я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание.

Хвисон и думал, что именно ради этого ему звонил Хёнсу, но он и представить не мог, что будет настолько обескуражен. Он опусти взгляд на их сцепленные руки — ногти у Хёнсу были ухоженные, красивые, чем не мог похвастаться Хвисон.

Хвисону на свидание хотелось. Хотелось романтики и чужого внимания — того, чего у него так долго не было. 

Он совсем запутался в себе, потому что пойти с Хёнсу хотелось, но ему было до дрожи в коленях страшно делать шаг ему навстречу. Хвисон сразу представлял, что Хёнсу в итоге придется как знакомить с Инхё, что он явно запретит делать Хвисону аборт, а потом бросит его, потому что устал.

— Ягодка, да что же это такое, мы как повязались, так у тебя все настроение рядом со мной пропадает, — Хёнсу погладил его большими пальцами по ладоням.

— Мне страшно, — решил признаться Хвисон, — чем это все может закончиться.

— Свадьбой? — весело спросил Хёнсу.

Хвисон вздохнул:

— Ты бестолковый.

— Нет, это ты, ягодка, бестолковый. Я всего лишь позвал тебя на свидание после охуенного секса, а ты ведешь себя так, будто я тебя в рабство хочу забрать.

Хвисон поднял на него глаза — Хёнсу сегодня был наряженный, красиво причесанный, и у Хвисона приятно потеплело в груди от мысли, что Хёнсу сделал это ради него, чтобы ему понравиться.

— Мне из-за тебя пришлось на работу без пальто вчера идти. И бармен на меня весь вечер пялилась, у меня не очень хорошие с ней отношения, и это было неприятно.

— Если бы ты сказал мне поехать утром с тобой в бар, я бы поехал.

Хвисон не знал, что ему ответить, кроме: «ты делаешь из себя слишком идеального, и я тебе не верю». Хвисон не верил ему хотя бы потому, что Хёнсу позволил себе завалить Хвисона, так и не дождавшись от него как-такового прямого согласия.

— Так ты пойдешь? — Хёнсу отпустил Хвисона и засунул руки в карманы брюк.

— Пойду, — сдался Хвисон. — Я надеюсь, ты не к себе домой собрался меня везти?

— Нет, в ресторан, получше, чем твой кабак.

Хвисон работал в неплохом ресторане, который, конечно же, и вровень не шел с более дорогими, куда приходили есть, а не напиваться, но Хвисон сомневался, что Хёнсу повезет его в какое-то по-настоящему хорошее и дорогое место.

— Если ты можешь позволить себе сходить в дорогой ресторан, то я не понимаю, что ты забыл в нашем, — спросил Хвисон, когда они вышли на улицу. Ночь сегодня выдалась холодная и сырая — пару часов назад моросил дождь.

— Зашел выпить и музыку послушать, — Хёнсу открыл перед Хвисоном дверь у переднего пассажирского сидения, и Хвисон, немного подумав, сел на него. Машина пропахла Хёнсу, и Хвисон принюхался — запах был густой и соленый, и Хвисон не унюхал больше ничего, никого чужого.

Хёнсу сел рядом с ним, и они отъехали с места. Хвисон вытащил из потайного нагрудного кармана телефон — был час ночи. Дорога пустовала, и Хёнсу гнал быстро — фонари мелькали один за другим.

Хвисон решил, что позвонит Джиён потом, ему не хотелось делать этого при Хёнсу.

Инхё спрашивала у него, не познакомился ли он с альфой и не приведет ли кого-то чужого домой, но Хвисон все отнекивался и надеялся, что Инхё забудет об этом. Джиён же сразу сказала: «мне интересно, но расскажешь, когда захочешь. Только глупостей каких-нибудь не наделай». Хвисон не очень понимал, что Джиён подразумевала под этим, потому что на его взгляд, глупостей он сделал уже предостаточно.

— Тебе не холодно, может, кондиционер включить? — Хёнсу на мгновение глянул в сторону Хвисона.

— Не надо, так нормально.

Хёнсу постукивал пальцами по рулю, Хвисон откинулся на сидение и смотрел в окно. В машине повисла давящая тишина, которую Хвисон совершенно не знал как нарушить. Может, именно поэтому он всегда тяжело сходился с людьми. Хвисон был очень скрытным по началу и не мог подобрать никакой общей темы.

— Ты европейскую кухню хоть любишь? — спросил Хёнсу.

— Я не откажусь поесть, но наша мне больше нравится. Мне нравится самому готовить что-нибудь несложное, — Хвисон смутился сам не зная чего. Он готовил плохо и научился немного ради Инхё, чтобы хоть иногда кормить ее домашней едой. — Но обычно у меня даже яичница не получается. Не хватает терпения.

— Бывает, — улыбнулся Хёнсу. — Я тоже раньше не умел, но я вечный холостяк, а от покупной еды рано или поздно устаешь. Я и на курсы как-то раз пошел, но бросил быстро.

— Почему? — Хвисон развернулся к нему и уперся руками в сидение.

— Они вечером были, после работы сил не оставалось совсем. А ты ничем кроме пения не занимаешься?

— Днем занимаюсь домом, пока мелкая в школе, ночью иду петь.

— И ты ее дома одну оставляешь?

— Об этом я тоже не хочу с тобой сейчас говорить. Я вообще не хочу говорить о дочери с малознакомыми людьми, и я не думаю, что эти разговоры уместны сейчас.

— Окей.

— И мой мир не сошелся на ней клином, в отличии от моих ровесников, — Хвисон скривился. — Я ненавижу родительские собрания, с мамашами там можно поговорить только про их любимых деток и коммунальные услуги. А еще что мужики козлы и не дарят им цветов. И все считают, что нужно обязательно спросить у меня, где же наш папа.

— О, цветы. Прости, я так замотался, что забыл их тебе купить, — сказал Хёнсу, к удивлению Хвисона, ничего не спросив вроде пресловутого: «и где же ваш папа?». — Я куплю тебе какой захочешь букет в другой раз.

— Какой другой раз?

— Ты думаешь, что я тебя на свидание один раз сводил и все? 

Машина резко завернула вправо, и Хвисон посмотрел в окно — он ни разу не был в этом районе. Дорога была широкая, и Хвисон предположил, что они где-то на выезде из города. Стоящие по краям дороги белые невысокие дома плотно жались друг к другу, и кое-где Хвисон увидел на первых этажах небольшие рестораны с элегантными вывесками.

— Я не знаю, что думать, — ответил Хвисон.

Чуть дальше началась аллея с акациями, и Хвисон осознал, что они приехали действительно в дорогой район. На обочинах он несколько раз увидел припаркованные машины — разнообразные Шевроле и несколько джипов.

— Подумай, какие цветы тебе нравятся и какой шоколад. И мы приехали, кстати.

Возле ресторана была парковка, на которой Хёнсу и остановился. Хвисон не видел, что написано на ярко-красной вывеске, но это его мало интересовало. Окна в ресторане были практически до земли, а в помещении горел тусклый желтоватый свет.

Хвисон плотно закутался в пальто, выйдя из машины. Теперь казалось, что на улице стало еще холоднее, чем было, хотя в дороге они пробыли не больше двадцати минут. И как Хёнсу не замерзал в обычной кожаной куртке, Хвисон не понимал.

Хёнсу открыл перед ним дверь в помещение — Хвисону не очень нравилось, когда так делали, он сразу чувствовал себя беспомощным, но Хёнсу он не стал ничего говорить, подумав, что так обидит его.

В ресторане было пусто. Только за одним столиком в углу сидела парочка, но все остальные столы оставались свободными. Играла тихая музыка и вкусно пахло едой. Они сели за столом возле окна. Хвисон осмотрелся — все столы стояли засервированные, и Хвисону казалось, что только посуда с одного из них стоила дороже, чем весь его костюм.

Меню, которое им принесли, было совсем не такое, к какому привык Хвисон — оно состояло только из одного ламинированного листа.

Хвисон вздохнул, глядя на цены и понимая, что сам за себя заплатить он не сможет, если возьмет полноценный обед, одна только чашка кофе стоила двенадцать тысяч.

— Что ты будешь? — поинтересовался Хёнсу.

— Не знаю, я хочу что-то легкое и вкусное, — Хвисон хотел добавить, что и недорогое, но он вовремя прикусил себе язык. — С мясом, наверное.

— Возьми мясную поленту, мне она нравится.

Хвисона так и подмывало спросить, знает ли Хёнсу все блюда из этого меню и все ли он пробовал, а еще — узнать, откуда у него деньги посещать такие заведения.

— А из чего ее делают? — Хвисон развернул меню обратной стороной и рассматривал десерты.

— Кукурузная каша с мясными шариками в томате. Просто и вкусно. И я возьму мясные рулеты, ничего не удалось поесть толком за день.

Хёнсу подозвал метрдотеля и сделал заказ, себе он взял вина, Хвисон — кофе. Он редко его пил, сок ему нравился значительно больше, но в меню был только фрэш, который стоил слишком дорого.

Хвисон повернулся к окну и посмотрел на пустую дорогу и темные деревья, которые только немного освещались вывеской ресторана. Играющая музыка успокаивала (Хвисону стало интересно, приходит ли сюда кто-то петь так же, как он), и он немного расслабился. Компания Хёнсу постепенно переставала казаться ему пугающей и неправильной. Хёнсу снял куртку и остался в одной серой полосатой рубашке, полностью застегнутой на этот раз.

— Тут бывает живая музыка? — решился спросить Хвисон, не зная, о чем говорить еще. — Так странно слышать записанную, — он сложил руки на столе и теребил запонки.

— Не знаю, я не так часто тут бываю. Я ни разу музыкантов не видел.

Хёнсу, кажется, было так же неловко, как и Хвисону. Ему нравилось думать так, потому что если Хёнсу неловко, то он хотя бы испытывает симпатию к Хвисону, а не просто решил его накормить перед тем, как трахнуть.

Хотя Хвисон и не понимал зачем делать что-то ради того, чтобы завалить его. Он не считал себя красавцем, его течка закончилась вчера, и если Хёнсу нужен только секс, то он уж должен был потерять к Хвисону всякий интерес.

— А ты профессионально поешь? Учился где-нибудь? — Хёнсу оперся щекой о подставленную руку и смотрел на Хвисона, не сводя глаз.

— Год ходил в академию, а потом бросил.

Почему-то все их разговоры сводились к тому, о чем Хвисон не хотел говорить. Он бросил академию, когда забеременел, потому что с животом было слишком стыдно появляться перед одногруппниками и, тем более, преподавателями. Он съехал из общежития, переселился на съемную квартиру и стал петь в барах, потому что больше ничего не умел делать.

Мать уговаривала его вернуться домой, но Хвисон отказался. Он думал, как бы она заботилась и волновалась о нем, как бы постоянно пыталась чем-то помочь, отчего Хвисон бы чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и незрелым. Он решил, что сможет справиться сам, подружился позже с Джиён и жил так, как у него получалось. Хвисон думал, что вернется в академию через пару месяцев после того, как родит дочь, но оставить ее на день было не с кем, и он представить не мог, что ребенок будет отнимать у него столько времени и сил.

Он так и остался больше самоучкой, но иногда мечтал о том, что все-таки закончит образование. Просто для того, чтобы чувствовать профессионалом, а не обычным любителем. Не с его голосом он должен был быть любителем.

— Я так понимаю, мне не надо спрашивать, почему ты ее бросил? — спросил Хёнсу.

— Да, я не хочу об этом говорить, — Хвисон сильно дернул запонку, побоялся, что оторвет, и перестал ее трогать. — А тебе правда нравится, как я пою?

— Нравится, зачем мне врать. Слышно, конечно, что у тебя под ресторанный стиль уже заточен голос, но тебя все равно приятно слушать. Ты красиво поешь.

В это время им принесли еду, и Хвисон, последовав примеру Хёнсу, постелил тканевую салфетку себе на ноги.

Поленту принесли на досочке, от нее исходил пар и пахла она так вкусно, что у Хвисона наполнился рот слюной.

Он разгладил салфетку, чтобы не осталось ни одной раздражающей складки, и попробовал поленту. Она была горячая, но таяла во рту и была настолько вкусная, что у Хвисона заурчало в животе.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Хвисон. — Мне редко говорят, что мое пение нравится. Знаешь, пьяным обычно все равно кто там поет, поэтому я… как дополнение какое-то.

— Но мне понравилось твое пение. Ты удивил меня, и мне правда интересно, что с таким голосом ты забыл в забегаловке.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь я расскажу, — Хвисон съел полную ложку поленты и в тарелке у него осталось не больше, чем половина порции. Хвисон пусть ел и не очень много обычно, но ресторанные порции казались ему совсем крошечными.

У Хёнсу же была глубокая тарелка с несколькими толстыми рулетами, которые он разрезал на части и ел маленькими кусками. Хвисону хотелось попробовать, но он стеснялся попросить.

— А музыку ты слушаешь такую же, как и исполняешь? — Хёнсу отпил вина и облизнулся — Хвисон еле заставил себя не пялиться на его покрасневшие губы.

— Обычно да. Мне нравится соул и r&b девяностых, — Хвисон перемешал мясо с кашей и ел так. — Вечно говорят, что я старомодный. Вот мне и музыка нравится старомодная.

— Ты меня поправь, если что, — вклинился Хёнсу. — Но у меня не проходит ощущение, что каждый раз, как мы говорим о твоей жизни, у тебя портится настроение.

Хвисон хотел ему сразу ответить, но Хёнсу не дал и продолжил:

— Я уже понял, что у тебя не сложилось с первыми отношениями, что у тебя дочка явно после этих отношений, но неужели все так плохо? Я понимаю, почему тебе не хочется распространяться о дочери, но увлечения, работа...

— Зачем ты пытаешься разбередить то, о чем я говорить не хочу?

— Ты ни о чем говорить не хочешь.

— Если тебе не нравится, то можешь ехать домой, я сам доем и расплачусь, — Хвисон отвернулся к окну, как никогда чувствуя себя истеричкой. Он ненавидел, когда пытались так настойчиво выведать что-то из его жизни (хотя бы из-за того, чтобы его потом не обсуждали за спиной. Предыдущему бармену очень нравилось это делать).

— Какой ты ужасно обидчивый, — вздохнул Хёнсу. — Как же тебя жизнь-то потрепала?

— Сильно она меня потрепала, — Хвисон провел ладонью по лицу и откинул мешающие волосы со лба. — И я тебя знаю только два дня, — он снял с колен салфетку и смял ее в руках, от нее пахло стиральным порошком и кондиционером для одежды, а ткань была мягкая и приятная на ощупь.

— Прости, если я тебя тороплю. Мне же хочется как-то наладить контакт, расположить тебя к себе, а ты только больше закрываешься.

— И ты меня извини, если что.

Хвисон вытащил телефон и глянул время — было почти два ночи и одно сообщение от Джиён: «я не буду с тобой разговаривать, если ты так еще хоть раз пропадешь».

— Я пойду в туалет выйду, — Хвисон вытер губы салфеткой и поднялся из-за стола. Хёнсу сказал ему что-то вроде «окей», но Хвисон не расслышал.

Он набрал номер Джиён, не дойдя до туалета, и с волнением слушал тихие гудки, пока она наконец-то не ответила.

— У тебя нет совести, Хвисон-а, честное слово. Я опять выдумывала для Инхё, что у тебя корпоратив, поэтому тебя будут держать до утра. Почему ты не мог написать мне хотя бы смску?

— Не было возможности, прости.

Хвисон подошел к зеркалу, которое висело над раковиной, посмотрел на себя. Его прическа немного растрепалась, лицо и губы выглядели бледными, под глазами темнели синяки.

— Ты опять с тем альфой, да? — напрямую спросила Джиён, и Хвисон буквально почувствовал, как она укоризненно смотрит на него.

— Да, — неохотно сознался Хвисон.

— И до утра тебя не ждать, я поняла. 

— Эй! Он просто сводил меня на свидание, — Хвисон почувствовал, что краснеет, прекрасно осознавая сам, какую глупость говорит. Какое, к черту, "просто".

— Чудесно, если так, — она вздохнула и продолжила более мягким тоном: — Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы сидеть с Инхё, но тебе не кажется, что пока она в школе, то такой стиль жизни — это чересчур? Она на два дома живет, и завтра ее в школу поведет левая тетка.

Это была еще одна проблема, раздражавшая Хвисона, потому что он не знал, как решить ее.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

— Скажи своему альфе, — строго сказала Джиён, и Хвисона очень подмывало возразить, что альфа этот не его, — что ты не можешь встречаться с ним так поздно. Пусть заезжает за тобой в десять утра и развлекайтесь хоть весь день, а ночью ты занят ребенком.

— Я скажу ему.

— Хвисон-а, просто разберись со своей жизнью, ладно? И хотя бы звони мне, если собираешься посмотреть на звезды, чтобы я не думала, что тебя убили или похитили.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хвисон и снова посмотрел в отражение — он выглядел еще грустнее.

— И если ввязался в это все, то хотя бы отдохни нормально.

— Окей, мама.

— Позвони мне утром.

— Позвоню.

Хвисон сбросил вызов, спрятал телефон в карман и умылся. Возвращаться к Хёнсу было страшно, а думать о том, чем может закончиться это свидание — неловко.

— Домой звонил? — спросил Хёнсу, когда Хвисон вернулся.

— Да, мои волнуются. Я вообще после работы никогда не задерживаюсь, сразу еду домой. Мелкой в школу завтра, а она не любит засыпать, пока меня нет дома, — Хвисон запоздало понял, что сболтнул лишнего.

— Я и думал, что ночью тебе вряд ли комфортно бегать на свидания, но на звонки ты не отвечал, а выловить тебя получилось только после смены.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сам чувствовал себя виноватым, да? — Хвисон доел поленту и заметил, что у Хёнсу остался только один целый рулет и еще половинка. Хёнсу, ничего не спрашивая, переложил целый рулет к Хвисону на досочку, и Хвисон еле сдержался, чтобы глупо не заулыбаться. — Зачем ты? Я не хочу есть больше.

— Просто попробуй. Не понравится — я доем. Я-то поленту твою пробовал, а ты эти рулеты вряд ли.

— Я тебе верну деньги потом за него.

— Молчи, а.

Рулет Хвисон съел весь. Он все равно был маленький, к тому же, вкусный, Хвисон только не мог отделаться от навалившегося на него стыда. Ему не нравилось, когда за него платили или покупали еду (и вот так, как Хёнсу, с ним не обращались ни разу — не предлагали еду, не спрашивая даже, хочется ли ему).

И не успел Хвисон доесть, как Хёнсу спросил:

— Поедем отсюда?

— Куда?

— Покатаемся по городу, может, еще куда заедем. И если ты не хочешь ехать ко мне домой, то мы не поедем, — Хёнсу улыбнулся, а Хвисон смутился. Рядом с Хёнсу он запросто смущался и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Окей, поехали.

Хёнсу наотрез отказался, чтобы Хвисон платил за себя. Хвисон попытался подложить деньги ему в карман, но Хёнсу сказал, что выбросит их, если Хвисон не перестанет.

Хвисон, надувшись, одевал пальто, пока Хёнсу расплачивался, и думал, что потом вот этот ужин Хёнсу может ему вспомнить. Заставит вернуть деньги именно тогда, когда у Хвисона не будет и копейки. (Хвисон очень надеялся, что Хёнсу не такой мелочный и заплатил за него из доброты).

— Хочешь, на холмы поедем? — Хёнсу на ходу застегивал свою куртку, а Хвисон поднял воротник пальто — они вышли на улицу и попали под моросящий дождь.

— Поехали, — пожал плечами Хвисон.

В машине он снял пальто, потому что Хёнсу включил печку, и было жарко. А еще на этот раз Хёнсу включил радио, по которому играли как раз то, что нравилось Хвисону: фолк и соул.

Они ехали по дороге вверх, и Хёнсу насвистывал под играющую песню. Хвисону было так уютно, что на мгновение показалось, будто они знают с Хёнсу друг друга много-много лет.

Его молодость прошла без путешествий с друзьями, без безумных вечеринок и мимолетных влюбленностей — без всего того, на что Хвисону хотелось бы найти храбрости. Ему оставалось только смотреть фильмы, тосковать и не надеяться даже что-то исправить. (Хотя Хвисон и думал, что когда Инхё вырастет и съедет от него, то он продаст все, купит машину и отправится в путешествие.)

Хёнсу свернул с главной дороги, выехал к каким-то дворам, и остановился возле ряда пятиэтажек. Двор был тихий, заросший деревьями, и у Хвисона закралось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ты зачем меня сюда завез?

— Соблазнять буду, — Хёнсу смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида и выглядел абсолютно серьезным.

Хёнсу положил ладонь ему на ногу и погладил, у Хвисона по телу побежали мурашки. Он вцепился пальцами в сидение, даже не пытаясь скинуть руку Хёнсу.

— У меня же закончилась течка, зачем я тебе?

— Ты на полном серьезе думаешь, что у меня встает на тебя только во время течки?

— Я не понимаю, что тебя еще может во мне… возбуждать.

Хёнсу опустил руку ему на член и сжал — Хвисон развел ноги и тихо выдохнул. Хёнсу поглаживал его член, пока он не начал твердеть.

— Мне очень нравится как ты пахнешь, но сам ты мне нравишься куда больше, — сказал Хёнсу, наклонившись к Хвисону и касаясь губами его шеи. — Ты хочешь, или мне отвезти тебя домой?

У Хвисона вылетали все связные мысли из головы — Хёнсу нежно покусывал его в шею, отчего у Хвисона поджимались пальцы на ногах.

— Ты поступаешь нечестно, — проронил Хвисон.

— Нет, это ты запросто заводишься, — Хёнсу укусил его сильнее, как раз там, где еще не зажил предыдущий засос. — Ну, Хвисони?

Хвисон тихо застонал, услышав свое имя, и повернулся к Хёнсу лицом.

— Хвисони, серьезно? Ты называешь меня Хвисони? — голос Хвисона дрожал, будто это «Хвисони» было самым волнительным в жизни .

— Мне нравится тебя так называть. Ягодкой тоже нравится, но так больше, — Хёнсу с влажным звонким звуком поцеловал его в шею и поддел пальцами пуговицу на джинсах. Молния разошлась, и Хёнсу просунул ладонь Хвисону под трусы.

Хвисон чувствовал, как мокреет, пока Хёнсу не спеша дрочил ему и влажно целовал в шею, горячо выдыхая на нее.

— Хвисони, — снова позвал его Хёнсу, прихватывая зубами кожу.

Хёнсу выгнулся и тихо произнес:

— Я хочу.

— Чего хочешь? — Хёнсу коснулся губами его щеки, а затем поцеловал в губы.

— Догадайся, а, — Хвисон говорил на грани слышимости, прикрыв глаза. Щеки, как обычно, раскраснелись, и Хвисону не хотелось смотреть на Хёнсу.

— Тогда иди сюда, ягодка.

Хёнсу подхватил его под бедра и потянул на себя — Хвисон перебрался к нему на колени, и это было чуть ли не самое смущающее, что он делал в жизни. Твердый член Хёнсу упирался в его собственный, руки же Хёнсу положил Хвисону на задницу и сильно сжал ее.

— Так ведь лучше, Хвисони, правда? — Хёнсу укусил его в основание шеи и сдернул с Хвисоновой задницы джинсы вместе с трусами. — В прошлый раз ты не хотел, чтобы я трахал тебя в машине.

Хвисон обнял Хёнсу и ткнулся лицом ему в плечо, не находя в себе сил справиться со стыдом.

— Я и не хочу в машине, — буркнул Хвисон, не поднимая головы. От Хёнсу жарило и сладковато пахло одеколоном и кальмарами, и Хвисону, несмотря на то, что он уже поел, снова захотелось есть.

— Тогда почему согласился? — весело спросил Хёнсу, проталкивая в дырку Хвисона два пальца.

— Не знаю, — захныкал Хвисон.

В машине было жарко и неудобно — Хвисон упирался во что-то твердое и неудобное коленом — и снять с себя рубашку было лень, а Хёнсу не удосужился это сделать.

Хёнсу быстро трахал его пальцами — из Хвисона текло не так много, когда не было течки, но все равно достаточно для того, чтобы безболезненно трахнуть его.

— Может, все дело в том, что ты на самом деле шлюшка, которая соскучилась по члену? — усмехнулся Хёнсу ему на ухо, трахая Хвисона на трех пальцах.

Хвисон сдавленно простонал и вцепился рукой Хёнсу в плечо — куртка противно скрипела под скользкими пальцами.

— Нет, не говори такое.

— Думаешь? — Хёнсу приподнял его, расстегнул свои джинсы и вытащил из трусов твердый член. — Скажи правду, Хвисони, — Хёнсу укусил его под ухом, отчего Хвисон вскрикнул, и толкнулся в дырку членом.

Хвисон сел на него сразу полностью и пискнул, когда Хёнсу схватил его за ягодицы, приподнял над собой и с силой опустил обратно.

Хёнсу трахал его грубо, резко вскидывал бедра вверх и мял ягодицы. Хвисон старался двигаться сам, чтобы Хёнсу было проще. Ему казалось, что машина ходит ходуном, и любой мимо проходящий мимо поймет, что здесь происходит.

— Ты не представляешь как заводит то, что я у тебя единственный за такой огромный промежуток времени. Будто ты хранил себя специально для меня, — хрипло сказал Хёнсу, и Хвисон не сдержал стона.

Он сжал одной рукой себя за член и дрочил. Бедра подрагивали, и у Хвисона практически не осталось сил двигаться. Хёнсу же стал резче натягивать его на себя и рычал, когда Хвисон внутри сжимался.

Хёнсу больно укусил его за шею, оставляя новый засос, и Хвисон кончил, громко простонав. Он замер, позволяя Хёнсу дотрахать себя, и хотел соскочить с члена, почувствовав набухший узел, но Хёнсу был сильнее Хвисона и обхватил обеими руками за талию, не позволяя двигаться. Его узел с чавкающим звуком проскользнул в Хвисона, и Хёнсу откинулся на сидение, тяжело дыша.

— Зачем ты сделал это опять? — обиженно спросил Хвисон. Узел приятно распирал внутри, отчего хотелось потереться о Хёнсу членом и снова кончить.

— Мне нравится тебя вязать, — Хёнсу стер с лица пот и погладил Хвисона по животу. — Ты еще не знаешь?..

— Нет. А что?

— Хочу, чтобы ты забеременел от меня, — едва слышно сказал Хёнсу и перевел взгляд на Хвисона.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь обо мне ничего. Так от каждого, кто мало-мальски тебе понравился, можно детей хотеть.

— Я хочу только от тебя. Я смотрю на тебя, и меня как переклинивает.

Их тяжелое дыхание раздавалось по салону машины, радио, про которое совсем забыл Хвисон, продолжало тихо играть.

Хвисон не знал, как ему стоит реагировать на то, что Хёнсу так упрямо хочет от него ребенка. У Хвисона это и в голове-то не укладывалось.

От отвел взгляд, и Хёнсу погладил его по спине, наклонил к себе и мягко поцеловал в губы:

— И я не давлю на тебя если что, я… мне нравится думать об этом — что ты родил бы от меня. До чертей нравится.

— Оставь свои фантазии при себе, — огрызнулся Хвисон.

— Окей, не дуйся только, — Хёнсу поглаживал его по спине, и Хвисон подумал, что, по крайней мере, ему спокойно рядом с Хёнсу сейчас, а все остальное он сможет решить потом.


	4. Chapter 4

— Пап, а ты куда-то собираешься? — спросила Инхё, усевшись на край Хвисонового матраца, чтобы натянуть гольфы.

— Нет, а что? — Хвисон поспешно отвернулся от шкафа и сделал вид, будто бы он и не рылся в нем только что.

— Ну, ты же никогда утром не наряжаешься.

— Я не наряжаюсь, — фыркнул Хвисон, чувствуя себя пристыженным. — Я просто перебираю вещи.

— Правда? — Инхё косо на него посмотрела, но ничего больше не сказала — натянула гольфы, встала с матраца и поправила юбку.

— Правда.

Хвисон врал. Хёнсу звонил ему каждый вечер, позвал снова на свидание, и Хвисон быстро сдался. Он поймал себя на том, что ему хочется увидеть Хёнсу, почувствовать его поцелуи и прикосновения снова. Хвисону стало интересно, чем Хёнсу занимается и чем увлекается, что было в его жизни, кроме кулинарных вкусов (и почему он ест в дорогих ресторанах, в которых Хвисону никогда не был).

Хёнсу предложил встретиться утром после того, как Инхё уйдет в школу, и Хвисон согласился.

Он вставал рано утром обычно только для того, чтобы приготовить Инхё завтрак, а затем обратно ложился спать и вставал ближе к десяти утра. Они договорились встретиться после девяти у Макдака — Хвисон сам позвал в него Хёнсу, надеясь, что на этот раз самостоятельно сможет заплатить за них.

Хвисон решил, что ничего не расскажет Инхё, пока не поймет на каком уровне их с Хёнсу отношения. Он не видел смысла морочить Инхё голову, если это могло оказаться обыкновенным коротким романом.

Он хотел показаться перед Хёнсу в чем-то красивом, чтобы Хёнсу восхитился им, и от этих мыслей было неудобно.

Хвисон решил подобрать вещи, пока Инхё собиралась в школу, и думал, что она не обратит внимания, но она прицепилась к нему с вопросами и явно что-то подозревала.

— Сколько у тебя сегодня уроков? — спросил Хвисон, краем глаза заглядывая в шкаф.

— Четыре, а потом спецкурс по рисованию.

— А почему ты мне не говорила ничего? — нахмурился Хвисон.

— У нас он был один раз, а ты ничего не спрашивал. Хочешь, я сегодняшний рисунок принесу?

— Хочу конечно! Возьму и обижусь на тебя, что ты с первого раза ничего не принесла.

— Прости-и-и, — Инхё обняла его за ногу. — Я этот принесу, честно-честно.

Она отлепилась от него и побежала на кухню — там на столе Хвисон оставил для нее коробочку с завтраком. Инхё иногда упиралась брать его с собой, но Хвисон тогда говорил, что он проводит ее до школы и отдаст завтрак у дверей, и Инхё пулей забирала с собой завтрак сама.

— И не задерживайся нигде! После спецкурса иди сразу домой, — прикрикнул Хвисон.

— Но у мальчиков сегодня футбол, а я сказала, что приду, — заныла Инхё. Она вернулась в гостиную, где спал Хвисон (у Инхё была отдельная комната), держа в руках коробку с завтраком и обиженно глядя на него.

— Зачем тебе футбол, а? — спросил Хвисон больше риторически.

Несмотря на то, что Инхё нравилось всякие обычные девчачьи вещи: юбки и украшения, мультики и розовые плюшевые мишки, — она увлекалась футболом, ходила смотреть все спортивные соревнования, и Хвисон не помнил, чтобы у нее была хотя бы одна подружка.

Хвисону хотелось бы, чтобы она была самой обыкновенной девочкой, и ее увлечения не распространялись дальше цветочных айдолов и сплетен с подружками. Но Инхё расстраивалась, что Хвисон не мог поговорить с ней о футболе и строении мотоцикла, а Хвисону казалось, что через пару лет он может отдалиться от нее совсем.

У него просто не было времени хотя бы для галочки узнать о каких-нибудь известных футболистах, потому что он спал от силы шесть часов в день, постоянно занятый или домом, или работой.

— Футбол — клевый, а ты ничего не понимаешь.

Хвисон закатил глаза и захлопнул шкаф, решив, что оденется все-таки после того, как проводит Инхё.

— Я тебе позвоню потом, — сказала Инхё, одевая куртку и закидывая на плечо портфель.

— Не забудь, — Хвисон дернул ее за заплетенную косичку. Он делал Инхё прическу, пока она завтракала, таким образом еще и препятствовал тому, чтобы она занималась чем-то побочным и отвлекалась от еды — на кухне телевизора у них не было, а компьютер стоял у нее в комнате. Хвисона раздражало, когда Инхё таскала еду к себе.

— Хорошо, пап. Пока! — Инхё помахала ему рукой и вышла за дверь.

— Пока, милая.

Хвисон убрал на кухне со стола тарелки в раковину, съел сам небольшой кусок яблока — он решил не завтракать и потом перекусить в Маке.

Хвисон вернулся обратно к шкафу и открыл его настежь — у него было сравнительно много одежды, и деньги, которые Хвисон оставлял на себя, он чаще всего тратил именно на нее.

За последние пару лет его предпочтения в одежде сильно поменялись и рваные джинсы, которые он носил раньше, сменились на классические брюки и однотонные простые джинсы, а разноцветные майки и кофты — на простые рубашки.

У него была еще отдельная стопка с одеждой, которую он носил, пока был беременный. Инхё родилась в апреле, и той зимой Хвисону пришлось тратить практически все деньги на одежду, потому что ни куртки, ни свитера не налазили на его живот.

И если он все-таки забеременел от Хёнсу, то, получается, что где-то в апреле он и родит опять.

Хвисон подошел ближе к зеркалу и уставился на себя: глаза немного опухли после сна, под носом и на подбородке пробилась щетина, волосы свалялись. Он еще не привел себя в порядок и даже не переодел пижаму. Хвисон приподнял немного пижаму и погладил кончиками пальцев по плоскому животу. По бокам у него так и осталось немного растяжек, а под пупком — ровный шрам. Сколько бы лет не проходило, Хвисон все еще отчетливо помнил, каким был тяжелый живот, и как Инхё шевелилась внутри. После родов он долгое время не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в животе теперь никого нет.

Хвисон решил, что оденется к Хёнсу по-классически и просто, хотя его и подмывало выбрать что-то из старой одежды, яркой и, иной раз, дурацкой. Из тех времен, когда Хвисон чувствовал себя молодым. Но он отказался от этой идеи, боясь выглядеть перед Хёнсу смешным.

Он быстро собрался и оделся перед зеркалом — пуговицы рубашки он застегнул до конца и закрепил запонками манжеты. Запонки Хвисону очень нравились, на них никто никогда не обращал внимания, и он без особого стеснения купил себе пару с цветочками.

На часах было восемь, и Хвисон набрал Хёнсу, выйдя из квартиры.

Он чувствовал себя взволнованным, будто шел на самое первое в жизни свидание. Ладони вспотели, а ноги плохо слушались, и Хвисон сбавил шаг, пытаясь справиться с волнением.

— Доброе утро, Хвисони, — голос Хёнсу звучал так нежно, что у Хвисона на мгновение перехватило дыхание. — Как спалось?

— Нормально. Ты уже выехал? — Хвисон попытался сразу перевести тему — у него закралось нехорошее предчувствие, что Хёнсу может спросить что-то смущающее и неприличное.

— Нет, только собираюсь. Не думал, что ты так рано выйдешь. Может, мне заехать за тобой?

— Я на метро доберусь. Не хочу стоять и ждать тебя.

Хвисон застегнул по горло пальто — на улице было солнечно, но оказалось холоднее, чем он думал, и Хвисон пожалел, что не заставил Инхё надеть теплые колготы вместо тонких гольф.

— Окей, тогда встретимся у входа в МакКафе? — спросил Хёнсу.

— Давай.

До метро было идти недалеко пешком, и Хвисон понял, что больше года не прогуливался утром по городу. Последний раз ему нужно было куда-то утром, когда он еще водил Инхё в школу. Потом она сказала, что уже достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы ходить самой, и Хвисон стал оставаться по утрам дома.

Хвисон привык ходить по темным и пустым ночным улицам, тогда было настолько тихо, что он слышал, как шуршит его одежда, и как он тяжело дышит, когда торопится. Утром не было слышно практически ничего.

Он ездил на работу на полупустом ночном метро, а утром пришлось вталкиваться в забитый вагон. Хвисон с каким-то странным чувством подумал, что всего парой встреч Хёнсу умудрился вернуть Хвисону то, что незаметно выскользнуло из его жизни: утро и свидания, звонки кому-то и не на работу или в школу, волнение от того, что он кому-то нравился.

Хвисон надеялся, что он еще не влюбился. И что ему не будет больно, если Хёнсу возьмет и исчезнет. (Хотя кого он обманывал — уже сейчас у него в груди буквально трепетало от мысли, что он увидит Хёнсу). Хёнсу, к счастью, ему больше не снился, Хвисону было бы слишком стыдно смотреть в его глаза после этого. (Но было интересно, а снился ли он Хёнсу?)

Выход из метро был совсем рядом с Маком, и Хвисону нужно было перейти дорогу, а дальше обойти здание, чтобы попасть ко входу в МакКафе. Хвисон волновался все больше и больше и тяжело сглотнул — от волнения перехватило горло.

Хвисон чувствовал себя школьником, боящимся подойти к понравившейся девчонке. Он выглянул из-за угла и увидел Хёнсу, стоящего к нему полубоком. В руках у него был небольшой круглый букет лилий. Хвисон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и на негнущихся ногах подошел к Хёнсу.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Хвисон, и Хёнсу тут же к нему развернулся.

— Привет! — Хёнсу ярко улыбнулся и всунул в руки ему в букет. — Я думал, что ты так быстро не доберешься, я недавно приехал.

На Хёнсу было клетчатое полупальто и джинсы, и Хвисон не сразу сообразил взять букет. Он был маленький, и Хвисон поднес его к носу — лилии пахли сладко и нежно.

— Зачем ты?.. — спросил Хвисон, не отнимая лица от букета.

— Я же пообещал тебе, что куплю букет, но ты так и не сказал, какие цветы тебе нравятся. И мне показалось, что тебе должны понравиться лилии. Ты такой же нежный и…

— Хватит, я понял. Спасибо.

Щеки у Хвисона покраснели, и он порядком устал краснеть перед Хёнсу — он итак был перед ним как раскрытая книга.

— Ну что, пошли?

Хвисон кивнул и поторопился зайти в кафе первым, чтобы Хёнсу не вздумал открывать перед ним дверь.

Букет хотелось спрятать, чтобы его никто не видел — Хвисон и не представлял, что может быть настолько стыдно всего лишь от крохотного букета лилий.

Солнце било в окна, а в кафе никого не было еще — тихо играла музыка, а кассир выставляла свежие пирожные на витрину холодильника.

— Что ты будешь? — Хёнсу подошел к кассе и рассматривал вывеску с кофе.

— Айс кофе и пирожное. Тебе взять что-нибудь?

— Что хочешь, мне без разницы. Я пойду пока по бургеру нам возьму.

Хвисон не успел даже возразить, как Хёнсу уже отошел. Вот это Хвисона в нем раздражало — Хёнсу каждый раз действовал сам себе на уме и никак не реагировал, если Хвисон пытался возразить.

Он взял Хёнсу обычный американо и один большой кусок тирамису на двоих, потому что собирался вернуть Хёнсу деньги за бургер, и ему не хватало на еще одно пирожное.

Хвисон выбрал стол в углу, где на них не обратили бы сразу внимание зашедшие посетители, положил на стол букет и вытащил из кармана пальто телефон. Само пальто он решил не вешать, а положил на стул рядом (и чтобы Хёнсу не вздумал на него садиться). Хвисон выбрал несолнечную сторону — здесь окна выходили на газон, редкие декоративные деревья и маленькую детскую площадку, которая пустовала сейчас.

— Я надеюсь, тебе нравится обычный чизбургер, потому что я взял именно его, — сказал вернувшийся с подносом Хёнсу. На подносе еще была большая коробка фри и курицы.

— Зачем ты так много взял? — Хвисон вытянул один кусок фри и съел его.

— Не знаю как ты, а я не завтракал, — Хёнсу скинул свое пальто тоже на стул рядом и сил напротив Хвисона. — Я редко в Маке ем, у меня всякие рестораны к работе ближе, поэтому обедаю обычно там.

— А где ты работаешь? — ненавязчиво спросил Хвисон, подвинул к Хёнсу его кофе и к себе перетащил чизбургер.

Хёнсу ответил не сразу и не поднимая на Хвисона глаз:

— Продаю рыбу в павильоне.

— И у тебя есть деньги на рестораны?

— Я хорошо устроился, — Хёнсу разворачивал свой чизбургер и выглядел хитрым. — Я расскажу тебе как-нибудь потом.

— Все это время ты практически требовал, чтобы я тебе что-то рассказал, а теперь отмалчиваешься сам.

— Я не очень люблю говорить о своей работе. Но я правда торгую рыбой. Я вообще рыбу люблю, и мой запах тут не при чем.

Хвисон прыснул:

— Над тобой в школе не издевались из-за него?

— Да нет. Омеги его не сильно жаловали, но, в целом, всем было все равно. У меня был одноклассник, от которого несло пивом, так даже за ним бегали. Мне повезло в школе, — Хёнсу развернул бургер и откусил от него большой кусок. — А ты о своих школьных годах не расскажешь?

— Это было так давно-о-о, — уклончиво ответил Хвисон, выковыривая из чизбургера маринованный огурец.

— Будто бы тебе так много лет.

— Мне тридцать, — решил не врать Хвисон. — И школа тоже была не лучшим временем в моей жизни. Я дружил только с девочками, но и им я особо не нравился.

— Мы какой темы с тобой не коснемся, постоянно находим что-то грустное.

— Жизнь у меня такая, что я сделаю. Хорошие годы были, когда я учился в музыкальной академии. Они были лучше всех, — Хвисон тяжело вздохнул, доев чизбургер, и съел немного фри и пару кусков курицы.

— Эх, ты, Хвисон-а, — Хёнсу ел значительно быстрее Хвисона и говорил с набитым ртом. — Какой твой любит предмет хоть в школе был?

Хвисон подтащил поближе букет и погладил лепестки лилий, не поднимая на Хёнсу взгляд.

— Музыка и литература. Мне нравятся гуманитарные науки и искусство. Журналы всякие о живописи. Я выписывал один пару лет назад, но потом были трудности с деньгами, и я перестал, — Хвисон отпил глоток кофе и продолжил: — И мне нравятся незабудки. Но лилии тоже красивые, они пахнут вкусно.

— Я рад, что смог выбрать то, что тебе нравится, — Хёнсу мягко улыбнулся. — Хвисон-а.

— М?

— Можно мне сделать кое-что?

— Что ты задумал? — насторожился Хвисон.

— Ничего такого, но ты такой ранимый, что мне уже дышать на тебя страшно.

Хёнсу отломил кусочек тирамису и протянул его на ложке. Хвисон почувствовал, как у него моментально покраснели щеки, и покосился на пирожное.

— Ты специально пытаешься меня смутить, правда? — Хвисону стало жарко и захотелось расстегнуть рубашку. Он некстати вспомнил, что Хёнсу уже видел его без рубашки и ничего нового там не заметит.

— Я просто хочу тебя покормить. Ты будто специально взял только одно пирожное.

— Я взял его не специально, а у тебя совести нет.

Хвисон быстро наклонился и съел пирожное. Хёнсу не сводил с него глаз, отчего Хвисн еще больше засмущался.

— Слушай, у нас романтическое свидание и такое впечатление, что я делаю что-то из ряда вон выходящее, — Хёнсу облизнул после Хвисона ложку, и сам съел кусок пирожного.

— Но меня это смущает. Ненавижу делать что-то такое, когда чужие могут заметить.

— Да кому мы нужны, — закатил глаза Хёнсу. — Но ты такой милый, когда смущаешься. Мне нравится.

Хёнсу придвинулся к нему, упершись на вытянутых руках в стол, и чмокнул Хвисона в губы. Тот пихнул его в плечо и поджал губы — те горели теперь, а сердце беспокойно забилось где-то в горле.

— Какой ты бесстыдный, — сказал Хвисон. Хёнсу был настолько довольный, что чуть ли не светился и, кажется, ему было ни капли не стыдно.

— Я тебя толком не целовал, и мне хочется. Мне еще хочется, но я тебя потом поцелую.

— Я тебе не дам, отцепись, — Хвисон закинул в рот пару кусков фри.

— Разве тебе самому не хочется, а? — Хёнсу вел себя игриво и говорил с нескрываемым весельем. — Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится.

— Отстань.

Хёнсу снова ткнул ложку с пирожным ему в губы, и Хвисон покорно съел — щеки так и не переставали гореть.


	5. Chapter 5

— Я наврал дочери, чтобы сбежать к тебе, — сказал Хвисон вместо приветствия и нахмурился.

Был вечер и уже стемнело — Хёнсу с Хвисоном договорились встретиться после семи в Кванджин-го и прогуляться. И когда Хёнсу предложил ему это, то до Хвисона не сразу дошло, что ему придется отводить Инхё к Джиён. Джиён смотрела на него так красноречиво, что Хвисону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Инхё и вовсе на него обиделась, и Хвисон чувствовал себя сволочью. Они и так почти не проводили время вдвоем, а это был последний выходной Хвисона.

— В смысле? — удивился Хёнсу.

— У меня сегодня выходной, а я ей сказал, что меня срочно вызвали на работу, потому что сменщик заболел. Чувствую себя теперь ужасно, — Хвисон провел рукой по волосам и отвел взгляд.

— А на кого ты ее оставляешь?

— На лучшую подругу. И перед ней я тоже чувствую себя виноватым. Я не рассказывал им еще о тебе и, господи, мне так стыдно смотреть им в глаза.

— Эй, ну тебе же самому хотелось вечером погулять. Вот когда у тебя была романтическая прогулка в последний раз? — Хёнсу притянул его к себе и погладил по плечам.

— Давно. Очень давно, еще в старшей школе, наверное.

— Вот и пусть твои девочки не расстраиваются, ты тоже должен когда-то отдыхать. А мы потом купим им конфет.

— Но… Я кажусь себе эгоистом.

Хёнсу тяжело вздохнул, взял его лицо в ладони и заставил Хвисона посмотреть на себя.

— Ты не эгоист, ты просто немного отдохнешь. Если хочешь, то я могу тебя отвезти домой после двух. Сделаем вид, что ты правда был на работе.

— Так было бы чудесно, — слабо улыбнулся Хвисон, и Хёнсу мягко поцеловал его в губы. От Хёнсу пахло мятной жвачкой, которая Хвисону совершенно не нравилась.

У него екало в груди, когда Хёнсу проявлял к нему знаки внимания на улице, и Хвисону хотелось уткнуться лицом в его жесткое пальто и спрятаться, чтобы никто не заметил, как ему на самом деле все нравилось.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они на меня обижались, — добавил Хвисон.

— Может, ты бы им объяснил, что встречаешься и занимаешься своей личной жизнью?

— Я не хочу сейчас. Мы встречаемся с тобой четвертый раз, и я не вижу пока о чем им рассказывать.

Хвисон смахнул с себя ладони Хёнсу и спрятал свои замерзшие руки в карманы. Ему не хотелось портить отношения с Инхё и не хотелось упускать свой единственный шанс встречаться. Даже если их отношения с Хёнсу ни к чему не приведут, Хвисону хотелось внимания и подарков, в конце концов, секса, потому что Хёнсу ему нравился.

(Хвисон все еще считал, что не влюбился.)

— Все еще думаешь, что мои намерения несерьезные? — грустно спросил Хёнсу.

Хвисон глянул себе под ноги и поднял плечи, продрогнув от подувшего ветра.

— Я думаю, это нормально. Мне не семнадцать лет, чтобы верить в то, что ты в меня влюбился и будешь любить вечность.

— Ты опять все сводишь к чем-то грустному, — Хёнсу подхватил Хвисона под руку и повел вперед.

Улица тут была не слишком людная, но яркая — все первые этажи домов были заняты магазинами и заведениями от караоке до кафе.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — недовольно спросил Хвисон, но руку вырывать не стал.

— Гулять. Избавлять тебя от глупых мыслей. Не знаю, я не хочу стоять и слушать, как ты находишь все новые и новые причины, почему мы встречаться не должны и это все бессмысленно.

Они шли какое-то время молча, и Хвисон озирался по сторонам, рассматривая вывески и витрины. Им встретилось по дороге пара прилавков с едой, и хоть Хвисон и поужинал дома вместе с Инхё, ему все равно захотелось есть.

Хвисон некстати вспомнил, как много он ел во время беременности и как сильно набрал в весе потом. У него не изменились вкусовые предпочтения, но если до беременности он мог поесть два раза в день — небольшой кусок курицы и суп, то во время нее он ел, как ему казалось, круглые сутки и абсолютно все, что он был в состоянии купить.

Он питался в основном на улице, потому что готовить сам тогда не умел, а сердобольные старушки, продающие топкокки, увидев его живот, который к январю уже ничем было не скрыть, иногда накладывали ему чуть больше.

Уличная еда ассоциировалась у Хвисона с той непростой, но важной для него зимой, наполненной множеством приятных воспоминаний. Вроде того, как Инхё начала толкаться, как он впервые решился купить для нее одежду, как он выбрал для нее имя.

Хвисон, в отличии от других родителей, с которыми он позже познакомился, не хранил фотографий УЗИ, не вел никакого «дневника ребенка», когда Инхё родилась, и, тем более, не оставлял «на память» запачканные слюнявчики.

Хвисон старался относиться к ней как к маленькой, но слишком рано разболтал ей, почему у нее нет отца, почему сам Хвисон постоянно пропадал куда-то, и почему Инхё приходилось так часто сидеть вместе с тетей Джиён. (Нечего, конечно же, было удивляться тому, что она так рано выросла, но Хвисон предпочитал закрывать на это глаза, потому что чувствовать себя виноватым еще и в том, что он отнял у Инхё нормальное детство, у него не было никаких сил).

— Ты опять загрустил, — Хёнсу несильно толкнул его в бок. — Что такое?

— Думаю, что дочка оторвет нам обоим голову, если я тебя приведу.

— Ты уже собрался меня привести? — хохотнул Хёнсу. — Это потому что твой бывший вас бросил, да? — уже серьезнее спросил он.

— Ну а почему еще? — Хвисон мельком глянул на него, но говорить об этом и смотреть на Хёнсу храбрости у него не хватило. — Она теперь считает, что абсолютно все поведут себя со мной так же. И мне… мне тоже так кажется. Если бы я думал по-другому, то и она, скорее всего, думала иначе.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Ты не рассказываешь, — пожал плечами Хёнсу.

Хвисон всегда думал, что до первого поцелуя должно пройти несколько свиданий, до секса — как минимум пара месяцев, а до того, чтобы рассказать что-то о своей жизни — еще больше. Хвисону нравилось идеализировать отношения (в его жизни ведь должно быть хоть что-то идеальное, разве нет?), и они точно не должны были начаться с секса.

— Я не знаю, что рассказывать о себе, не знаю, с чего начать, — сказал Хвисон.

— Расскажи, почему стал петь в ресторане.

Хвисон надеялся, что Хёнсу спросит его о чем-то отстраненном — он и сам не знал о чем, но думал, что не о Инхё, не о работе и не о том, почему его жизни сложилась именно так.

Хёнсу крепче притянул его к себе, сбавил шаг, и Хвисон вдохнул поглубже, набираясь мужества.

— Я родил в двадцать на втором курсе академии. И мою девочку зовут Инхё, — голос Хвисона дрогнул, но он решил, что устал называть Инхё «она». — Оставлять ее было не с кем, мои родители живут в Чансу, а я решил остаться в Сеуле. Я бросил академию, жил полгода на пособие и деньги, которые родители высылали. А потом я познакомился со своей лучшей подругой, которая стала мне помогать, и смог устроиться в бар петь.

— А почему в академию не вернулся? — тихо спросил Хёнсу.

Хвисон прижался головой к его плечу и тяжело вздохнул:

— Не знаю. Решил, что мне там больше не место. Там все молодые, талантливые, а я… мамаша-брошенка, — Хвисон потер защипавшие глаза. — Мне бы не хватило сил ее закончить. В барах моим коллегам обычно за тридцать, и у них тоже есть дети, и мне было проще.

— Знаешь, я с самого начала думал, что у тебя была непростая жизнь. И что ты близко все принимаешь к сердцу, но я не думал, что тебя потрепало настолько, — Хёнсу прокашлялся и потянул Хвисона в сторону, подальше от людей, которым они могут мешать.

Прямо над ними был тусклый фонарь, висящий на стене и освещавший вывеску уже закрытого овощного магазина.

Хвисон поднял воротник пальто и завернулся в него. Он часто замечал за собой, что делал так, когда нервничал, но эта привычка ему даже нравилась. Воротник был немного колючий, но теплый, пах любимым одеколоном Хвисона и — самую малость — черешней.

— Ну, вот так получилось, — Хвисон запрокинул голову и посмотрел Хёнсу в глаза. В нем откуда-то взялась храбрость, которой Хвисон обычно избегал. Воспоминания злили его и хотелось рассказать все Хёнсу, раз он так требовал. — Хочешь, расскажу тебе, как меня мой бывший бросил?

— Хочу.

— Сказал, что ребенок — это мои проблемы. Он хотел просто встречаться, а такая ответственность ему не нужна. И он ни разу не позвонил мне, не пришел, не спросил, как Инхё. До сих пор.

Хвисон не сразу заметил, что Хёнсу поглаживал его по руке. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, перевел дух и продолжил:

— Я ведь вообще должен радоваться, что со мной кто-то встречается, потому что рожей я не сильно вышел.

— Тебе такое говорили?

— Говорили. И одинокий омега с ребенком тоже особо хороших слов от окружающих не дождется, поверь, — во рту закислило, и Хвисон поморщился.

— Прости, что заставил все это рассказать.

— Я надеюсь, тебе хватило.

— Я думаю, проще, если между нами не будет недосказанности.

Хвисон вздрогнул, когда Хёнсу откинул с его лба челку и поцеловал в него. Ему не нравились такие жесты, какая-то подчеркнутая нежность и осторожность, но он прикрыл глаза и не сказал ничего против.

— И я не понимаю, зачем ты расспрашивал меня об этом, когда у нас вроде как романтическое свидание. Мне теперь грустно, — Хвисон чувствовал себя маленьким, произнося это, но у него испортилось настроение, а делать вид, что ничего не случилось, он не мог.

— Прости, — Хёнсу неуклюже поцеловал его в губы, обдавая горячим дыханием. — Я не хотел портить тебе настроение, но я же должен был как-то вывести тебя на открытый разговор.

Хвисон укоризненно на него посмотрел и оглянулся — чуть дальше он заметил пиццерию и лоток с пончиками, который, к удивлению Хвисона, был все еще открыт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. И от пиццы, наверное, не откажусь.

Хвисон отошел от Хёнсу и обернулся, ожидая, когда он додумается пойти за ним следом.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что заводить с тобой отношения будет так непросто, — Хёнсу приобнял его за талию и снова повел вперед.

— Я непростой. Расскажи, где ты учился.

— Нигде. Серьезное, нигде, я только школу закончил, — Хёнсу улыбался, но Хвисон совсем не разделял его радости.

— Неудивительно, что ты торгуешь рыбой, — фыркнул он. — А почему так произошло?

— Я пошел в бизнес, все равно я не очень хорошо учился в школе и решил, что не хочу тратить кучу времени на то, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам.

Хёнсу поглаживал кончиками пальцев его бок, и у Хвисона побежали по телу мурашки. Он не представлял, что это могло оказаться настолько волнительным — Хвисон ощущал его прикосновения даже сквозь толстое пальто, и до него постепенно дошло, что Хёнсу рядом с ним, Хёнсу его обнимал, и Хёнсу, по крайней мере пока, не собирался никуда деваться.

— Всегда поражался, как всякие неучи умудряются зарабатывать кучу денег, — беззлобно сказал Хвисон.

— Я получаю не такую уж и кучу, но на хорошую жизнь хватает. И не на меня одного хватит, — прошептал Хёнсу ему на ухо.

Хвисон дернулся и пихнул его локтем в бок, тут же покраснев.

— Какой же ты ужасно неразговорчивый, — Хёнсу ластился к нему, и Хвисон улыбнулся, хотя больше хотелось пихнуть его еще раз.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему тебе хочется со мной встречаться, честно говоря. Я скучный.

— Ты нашел в себе уже все недостатки, какие только можно было, — хмыкнул Хёнсу, ткнувшись носом ему в волосы.

Они шли вразвалку и пошатывались из стороны в сторону, Хёнсу откровенно дурачился, тиская и изредка целуя Хвисона, и у того немного улучшилось настроение.

С Хёнсу, как бы не пытался себя переубедить в обратном Хвисон, было легко. Хёнсу интересовался его жизнью и еще ни разу ни за что не осудил, как делали остальные. (Другой раз людям не хватало такта даже на то, чтобы не сказать: «он тебя бросил, потому что ты страшненький?»). (И почему никто никогда не думал, что, на самом деле, Хвисон бросил его. Потому что Хвисону всегда хотелось семьи, потому что не хотелось делать аборт, потому что он думал, что справится, но никто не поддержал его в этом).

— Что я сделаю, если у меня навалом недостатков? Вот такой я сложный, угрюмый и нелюдимый.

— А ты какую пиццу любишь? — невзначай спросил Хёнсу.

— Острую с курицей, — на автомате ответил Хвисон. Он уже приготовился к тому, что Хёнсу начнет его успокаивать, искать какие-то его положительные стороны, и Хвисон искренне ненавидел, когда так делали, потому что переубеждать его было бесполезно. — И овощи разные можно.

— А майонез или чесночный соус тебе сойдет?

— Я их не очень люблю, но пойдет.

Хёнсу быстро завел его в первую попавшуюся пиццерию, и Хвисон не успел толком ничего сообразить. Внутри было душно, накурено и сладковато пахло свежей пиццей.

— Вызови такси, пока я закажу нам, — бросил Хёнсу.

— Мы не тут есть будем?

— Поехали ко мне домой?

— Тебя как что-то укусило, — Хвисон недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Я подумал, что бесполезно будет растормошить тебя разговорами и попытками успокоить. Тебя надо кидать в омут с головой. Поэтому я предлагаю взять пиццы и поехать ко мне домой. А потом сгоняем за конфетами твоим девочкам, у меня в квартале от дома супермаркет круглосуточный, — Хёнсу говорил быстро и сосредоточенно, и Хвисон поймал себя на том, что заслушался.

Он тряхнул головой и отвернул воротник пальто.

— Ты бешеный какой-то.

— Так ты согласен или нет?

— Согласен, — сказал Хвисон осипшим голосом.

Хёнсу назвал ему адрес, и Хвисон вызвал такси — его руки вспотели, и он отвернулся от Хёнсу, пока звонил, чтобы тот не заметил разводы пота на телефоне. Хвисон вытер его о пальто и засунул в карман.

Голова кружилась от сладких запахов, и в животе голодно урчало. (Почему-то каждый раз они шли с Хёнсу куда-нибудь поесть, и Хвисон мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что ни один его ухажер никогда не кормил его столько).

Хёнсу не взял даже пакета под коробку пиццы, так и нес ее в руках, ничуть не стесняясь. Запах теперь преследовал Хвисона, даже после того, как они вышли на улицу. Он слышал горчицу и майонез, поджаренную курицу и расплавившийся сыр, кисловатый запах помидоров и ананасов.

В такси Хёнсу затянул его с собой на задние сидение и прилепился вплотную. Хвисон не знал, чего ему хочется больше: открыть коробку прямо в машине или потрогать Хёнсу за горячую ляжку, которой он нарочно к нему прижался.

Они почти не разговаривали в машине; Хвисон смотрел в окно и прикрывал глаза от сладкого запаха пиццы. У него так никуда и не делось неприятное волнение в груди, но Хёнсу словно бы перекрыл его своими действиями и словами.

Хёнсу попробовал его поцеловать, когда они почти приехали, но Хвисон шлепнул его по руке и шикнул:

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, если ты будешь делать что-то при чужих.

И Хёнсу отстал, только дышал все еще ему в волосы и не отодвигался.

На взгляд Хвисона, они чудом дошли до квартиры Хёнсу.

Они поскидывали только ботинки на пороге, и Хёнсу сразу потянул его в спальню. (Хвисон чувствовал себя пьяным). Его постель была аккуратно прибрана и в квартире пахло так, будто бы только пару часов назад в ней делали уборку — чистящими средствами, пылесосом и порошком.

Хвисон сел на край кровати, расстегнул пальто, забрал у Хёнсу пиццу и поставил ее рядом с собой.

Хёнсу больше никуда не торопился — он медленно снял свое полупальто и включил телевизор, стоявший в углу. Хвисон же открыл коробку, оторвал кусок картона от верхней части и положил на нее один кусок пиццы. Та уже немного остыла, но сыр был все еще мягкий и тягучий.

— Ты совсем не ешь что ли? — спросил Хёнсу, заметив, как жадно Хвисон ел.

— Ем, но я долго сытым не остаюсь, — сказал Хвисон, с трудом проглотив тот кусок, который он жевал.

— А ты тест на беременность не проходил еще?

— Нет. И можно не говорить сейчас об этом? Или я опять подумаю черт знает что о тебе.

Хёнсу молча сел у него в ногах, и сам взял два куска, которые он сложил друг на друга начинкой и так принялся есть.

— И, ягодка, я просто спросил, я не имел ничего такого ввиду. Я вожу тебя к себе домой и вообще такой противный, потому что ты мне нравишься, и я за тебя волнуюсь, а не потому что я решил тебя обрюхатить, а потом продать на органы.

— Мне все еще страшно тебе верить, — Хвисон доел кусок и взял еще один. Пальцы были жирные, но он решил, что вытрет их потом.

— Ты можешь хотя бы попробовать.

Хёнсу сунул ему в губы свой кусок пиццы, и Хвисон без лишних вопросов откусил от него. Его никогда не кормили с рук, и в этом было что-то ужасно стыдное и почти настолько же — приятное.

Хёнсу перетянул коробку с пиццей на пол, сложил руки у Хвисона на ногах, подтянулся и поцеловал его в губы, а тот закрыл глаза. Губы Хёнсу были теплые, жирные и вкусные от пиццы, и Хвисон тихо застонал, целуя его в ответ.

Он отложил пиццу обратно в коробку, но не придумал обо что вытереть руки, и Хёнсу вдруг схватил его ладонь и поднес ко рту.

— Не сгори со стыда, а, — хмыкнул он, касаясь губами Хвисоновых пальцев.

Хвисон раскраснелся и даже в одной рубашке сидеть стало жарко, а Хёнсу облизнул подушечку одного пальца, а затем другого.

— Ты весь красный, — прошептал Хёнсу. — А я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мы сильно не запачкались.

Хёнсу завалил его на кровать (у Хвисона пронеслось в голове, что свои-то пальцы Хёнсу не вытер и спокойно положил руки на чистую постель) и навис сверху, тяжело дыша.

— Наелся или еще хочешь? — спросил он, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Хвисона.

— Потом поем.

(Хвисон ни разу в жизни не напивался, но ему казалось, что пьянее он не смог бы быть даже от соджу.)

Хёнсу расстегнул рубашку и прижался губами к груди Хвисона, быстро целуя и прикусывая влажную от пота кожа, которую покалывало от его прикосновений.

Хвисон развел ноги, позволяя Хёнсу улечься между ними, и вплел пальцы ему в волосы. Хёнсу больно укусил его за сосок, и Хвисон дернул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.

— Больно так? — виновато спросил Хёнсу.

— Н-неприятно, — ответил Хвисон, не сразу сообразив, что он должен что-то сказать.

Хёнсу присосался к его шее, оставляя засос, а после вылизывал и целовал, отчего Хвисон ерзал. От поцелуев у него подгибались пальцы на ногах, и он тянул Хёнсу за волосы на себя, вжимая его лицом в шею.

— От тебя пахнет, — пробормотал Хёнсу, не прекращая целовать. — Ты сладкий-сладкий, Хвисони.

Хвисон тихо простонал и приподнял бедра — Хёнсу расстегивал ремень на его брюках и спустил их вниз вместе с трусами. Он сжал в ладони его член, и Хвисон отпустил волосы Хёнсу, но вцепился в рубашку, скребя по ней ногтями.

Хвисон толкался ему в ладонь, и Хёнсу медленно двигал ее в ответ и мелко кусал в и без того искусанную шею.

— У меня опять вся шея из-за тебя синяя будет, — сказал Хвисон на одном дыхании и вскрикнул — Хёнсу укусил его над ключицей.

— Одень свитер или шарф, м? — губы у Хёнсу вспухли от бесконечных поцелуев и мокро блестели. Хвисон выдохнул и забрался руками ему под рубашку, когда Хёнсу поцеловал его. У Хвисона закружилась голова, и ему на мгновение показалось, что он чувствует собственный черешневый вкус.

— В свитере петь жарко, не люблю их.

— Тогда не жалуйся, — Хёнсу вытряхнул его из штанов, а затем снял насквозь пропотевшую рубашку.

Хвисон почувствовал себя неудобно, оставшись полностью голым при включенном свете. Хёнсу смотрел на него голодно, как в первый раз, и облизнул губы — Хвисон пискнул, и сам потянулся к нему за поцелуем, зажмурившись.

Он все никак не мог перестать стыдиться перед Хёнсу, не представлял, как что-нибудь сделать с этим — Хёнсу трахал его при свете, Хёнсу постоянно его рассматривал, Хёнсу его целовал и рассказывал о том, как ему нравился Хвисонов запах.

(Если это не любовь, то что тогда должно ей быть?)

Хёнсу разделся сам, и Хвисон снова невольно засмотрелся на его член; он думал предложить Хёнсу минет, но пока Хвисону казалось, что до этого еще слишком рано. Стоило ему представить, что он стоял бы перед Хёнсу на коленях и сосал, как мысли перебивались картинками того, что Хёнсу мог бы вести себя с ним грубо и совсем не учитывать, что нравится Хвисону, а что нет.

— Чего ты хмурый такой опять? — Хёнсу прижался к нему голой грудью и поцеловал в подбородок — Хвисон зарделся, вспомнив, что он не брился с утра и наверняка успел зарости.

— Ничего, задумался немного, — Хвисон нерешительно положил руки ему на спину и поглаживал ее кончиками пальцами — кожа Хёнсу была гладкая и горячая, и Хвисону нестерпимо захотелось укусить его самому. — Правда ничего, — Хвисон глянул на него и потерся своим членом о твердый член Хёнсу.

Хёнсу тихо простонал и ткнулся пальцами Хвисону в дырку — она была немного мокрой, и Хёнсу просунул в нее сразу два пальца.

— Ты дома не делал ничего без меня? — спросил Хёнсу, прикусывая его за ухо.

— Нет, — Хвисон шлепнул его по спине. — Почему я вообще должен был что-то делать?

— Потому что соскучился, — улыбнулся Хёнсу, двигая в нем пальцами. Хвисон чувствовал, как намок сильнее, и что пальцы скользят проще. Внутри было горячо, и Хвисон со стыдом подумал, как хочется, чтобы Хёнсу его быстрее трахнул.

— Я не настолько по тебе скучал.

Хвисон не успел даже до конца договорить, как Хёнсу укусил его за губы, глубоко поцеловал и вставил в него четыре пальца, разводя их внутри. Хвисон попытался соскочить с них, но Хёнсу навалился на него и не пускал, и Хвисон обмяк, выжидая, когда боль пройдет.

— Зачем ты так? — плаксиво спросил он.

— Чтобы ты побыстрее растянулся, — Хёнсу вытащил из него пальцы и поднялся над ним на вытянутых руках. Он провел испачканной рукой по члену и толкнулся им в дырку.

— Не смей вязать меня на этот раз.

Хвисон опустил руки на постель, сгреб покрывало в пальцах и простонал. Он с каким-то ужасом понимал, что успел привыкнуть к тому, что его трахал Хёнсу, что ему нравилось это, что хотелось еще и еще.

— Почему? — Хёнсу вставил член в него полностью и стал медленно трахать.

— Потом больно.

— Ладно, — Хёнсу погладил его по бедрам и подхватил под них, приподнимая Хвисона над кроватью.

Хвисон ему немного соврал. Больно ему практически не было, но Хёнсу кончал в него так много, что Хвисону не всегда удавалось до конца вымыться, а сейчас ехать домой грязным у него не было никакого желания. (И если Хёнсу его вязал, то тогда от Хвисона несло альфой в разы резче.)

Хвисон закрыл глаза и закинул руки за голову. Больше всего хотелось закрыть ими лицо, чтобы Хёнсу не видел, какой он красный и взмыленный, но так лежать было жарко.

Хвисон стонал через открытый рот и облизывал пересыхающие губы — Хёнсу трахал его быстро, тихо рычал и больно впился пальцами в мягкие бедра.

— Не молчи, Хвисони.

Хёнсу снова стал целовать его шею, и Хвисон сильно выгнулся, громко застонал и попытался схватиться за его плечи, но Хёнсу был мокрый, и пальцы Хвисона соскальзывали.

Из него текло, и он чувствовал, как намокли от смазки ягодицы, и что член Хёнсу практически выскальзывает из него каждый раз.

Хёнсу снова обхватил его за член, и Хвисон издал тихий писк, не зная, куда ему самому подаваться.

Хёнсу прикусил его под челюстью, и Хвисон закусил губы, кончая. Хёнсу громко простонал над ним — Хвисон сжался на его члене, и Хёнсу едва ли смог двигаться.

— Хвисони, ты меня так в могилу сведешь, — сбито прошептал Хёнсу и вытащил из него член. Хвисон сквозь полуприкрытые глаза наблюдал за тем, как Хёнсу дрочил себе, то и дело касаясь головкой раскрытой дырки.

Хёнсу вцепился в его ляжку и кончил, хрипло простонав сквозь сжатые зубы.

Они оба тяжело дышали и не двигались какое-то время, пока Хвисон все-таки не свел ноги и не перевернулся на бок.

— В душ пойдешь? — спросил Хёнсу, целуя его в плечо.

— Нет, я дома лучше.

Хвисон сам не знал отчего, но помыться в душе Хёнсу казалось ему еще более интимным, чем заниматься сексом у него на квартире.

— Тогда я пойду схожу, — Хёнсу сел в постели и потянулся. — Мы еще посидим или сразу поедем?

— Поехали сразу, а то я тут у тебя и засну.

Хёнсу встал и направился в душ, а Хвисон сразу натянул на себя трусы и брюки.

Он взял кусок пиццы с коробки и быстро съел его, а пальцы облизал сам — вдруг Хёнсу заметит, что они у него опять грязные и вздумает сделать еще раз что-нибудь смущающее.

Хвисон поднял свое пальто с пола, отряхнул его и вытащил из кармана телефон — было только половина первого ночи, и им особо некуда еще торопиться. Хотя Хвисону хотелось порадовать Инхё и приехать к ней пораньше.

Хёнсу скоро вернулся из душа, к удивлению Хвисона, уже одетый. Он потрепал себя по немного влажным волосам и подошел к комоду, стоящему в коридоре, выискивая там что-то.

Хвисон натянул свою рубашку и поднялся с кровати. Пиццу хотелось забрать с собой или доесть, но ему было слишком стыдно делать это теперь.

— Какие конфеты будем брать? — спросил Хёнсу, и Хвисон увидел, что он пересчитывает в кошельке деньги.

— Да я сам куплю, зачем ты.

— Отцепись, — фыркнул Хёнсу. — Я тебя увез, значит, и подарок будет от меня. Так какие?

— Ронд Нуар. Они дорогие в пластиковых коробках такие.

— Я помню, — кивнул Хёнсу. — Пошли? — он закрыл кошелек, сунул его в карман брюк и накинул свое полупальто на плечи.

— Пойдем, — Хвисон застегнул пальто под горло и, как и прежде, поднял воротник — к истерзанной шее прикасаться было немного больно, и Хвисон постарался закрепить воротник поаккуратнее. Идти, на самом деле, не было никаких сил и хотелось привалиться к Хёнсу и улечься с ним где-нибудь — не так даже важно где. Просто быть рядом с Хёнсу и чувствовать его теплые объятия.

(И доесть пиццу.)


	6. Chapter 6

Хвисон запоздало осознал, что до того, как придет Хёнсу, ему стоило поговорить с Инхё о нем. Он так ей и не рассказал ничего, но разрешил Хёнсу прийти, когда он напросился.

Инхё смотрела у себя в комнате мультики, когда Хвисон к ней постучался. Была суббота, Инхё не училась, и она встала совсем рано, чтобы весь день валяться в постели с ноутбуком. Хвисон не одобрял такое времяпровождения, но и слова не мог сказать против Инхё. Уроки тоже не были аргументом, потому что она делала их в пятницу, а остаток всегда успевала в воскресенье.

— Можно к тебе? — спросил Хвисон, заглянув в комнату.

Инхё сидела на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, а открытый ноутбук стоял перед ней.

— Что ты хотел, пап? — Инхё поставила видео на паузу и подняла на Хвисона взгляд.

— Немного поговорить. О важном. Ты только не злись сразу, ладно?

Он прикрыл дверь и сел на край кровати. Инхё смотрела на него настороженно, а Хвисон пожалел, что начал разговор не так, как хотел, Инхё теперь явно воспримет все в штыки.

Хвисон тяжело вздохнул, не зная, что сказать ей первым. Мысли роились в голове, сменяя одна другую, и каждая казалась невыносимо глупой, такой, которая сразу же настроит Инхё против Хёнсу.

— Ты хочешь перевести меня в другую школу? — нахмурилась Инхё.

— А? Нет, — покачал головой Хвисон.

Инхё нравилось ходить в свою школу и один раз, когда она не слушалась, Хвисон пригрозил ей, что переведет в другую. Инхё ему этого так и не забыла и побаивалась, когда Хвисон заводил речь о школе.

— Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, — сказал Хвисон, ковыряя пальцем мягкое фиолетовое одеяло, которым укрывалась Инхё. — И это очень важно для меня.

— М? — Инхё заинтересованно наклонила голову.

— Я встретился с одним мужчиной. Альфой.

— Так вот кем от тебя пахло все это время! И что ему надо?

— Он хочет познакомиться с тобой. И я сам хочу, чтобы вы познакомились, — Хвисон сам не знал почему, но ему было стыдно и неловко перед Инхё, словно он провинился перед ней тем, что встречался с Хёнсу.

— А я не хочу. Он домой к нам прийти собрался?

— Да, он приедет скоро, поэтому я решил сначала с тобой поговорить.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он тут был!

— Почему? — расстроенно спросил Хвисон. Он понимал, что Инхё не будет положительно реагировать на Хёнсу, но он надеялся на то, что все произойдет по-другому, что Инхё его поймет. — Его зовут Хёнсу, и он очень хороший.

Инхё не переставала хмуриться и недоверчиво смотрела на него. Она подтащила к себе ноутбук и легла на кровать, отвернувшись от Хвисона.

— Потому что не хочу и все. Можешь сказать ему, чтобы он не приходил.

— Зачем ты так себя ведешь? Я ведь всегда все для тебя делаю. И я не сказал, что он будет жить с нами, Хёнсу только придет в гости один раз и все.

Инхё молчала, включила обратно мультики, и Хвисон понял, что больше ничего от нее не добьется. Он не представлял, как стоит рассказывать ребенку о том, что у того может появиться отчим, и чувствовал себя глупо и беспомощно. Идея привести домой Хёнсу теперь казалась ему дурацкой.

— Я накрою обед на троих, приходи потом.

— Не приду, — Инхё и не глянула в его сторону.

— Не веди себя так, а. Но я, наверное, не должен тебя заставлять. Захочешь — придешь. Возьми к себе в комнату обед хотя бы, не сиди голодная.

Инхё кивнула, и Хвисон вышел из ее комнаты с тяжелым сердцем. Он осознавал, что отношения между Инхё и Хёнсу будут непростыми какое-то время, и что Хвисон, да и Хёнсу, должны сделать очень много, чтобы завоевать ее доверие.

Но с другой стороны Хвисону был по-глупому обидно — он делал для Инхё все, что было в силах у отца-одиночки, а она даже не хотела идти с ним на контакт. Всегда дулась и поступала так, как хотела сама, никого не слушая. Ее характер был слишком для Хвисона.

Он вернулся на кухню, и мысль накрывать стол на троих ему совсем разонравилась. Может, Хёнсу есть не захочется, а Инхё Хвисон итак положит обед отдельно, раз и за столом сидеть ей не хотелось.

Перегородки между кухней и второй комнатой, в которой Хвисон и спал, не было. Он осмотрел комнату, боясь заметить что-то такое, из-за чего будет стыдно перед Хёнсу.

Хвисон убрал до этого разбросанные вещи и повыкидывал бумажки, которые растеряла Инхё. Он не стал делать генеральную уборку, потому что, на взгляд Хвисона, это было совсем глупо. Будто бы он всю жизнь только и ждал того, что к нему придет Хёнсу.

Хвисону хотелось, чтобы он сам чувствовал у себя дома комфортно, и чтобы все было как и всегда. Чтобы Хёнсу не заметил, будто к его приходу готовились.

Хвисон заволновался, услышав звонок в дверь, и еще раз быстро окинул комнату взглядом, но менять уже что-то было поздно, и Хвисон пошел открывать дверь, вздохнул поглубже.

— Привет, — сказал Хёнсу, широко улыбаясь, и всунул маленький разноцветный букет Хвисону в руки. — Я немного пораньше смылся с работы и сразу к тебе.

— Ты и сегодня работал? — удивленно спросил Хвисон, отходя и пропуская Хёнсу в квартиру.

— Иногда приходится и по выходным, у меня нестабильный график.

Хёнсу был снова одет в рубашку и джинсы, только к пальто добавился большой серый шарф. Хёнсу повесил пальто на вешалку, и Хвисон увидел, что под ним Хёнсу держал маленькую коробку конфет.

— Купил для Инхё, — Хёнсу сжал коробку в руках и уставился на Хвисона. — Я, честно говоря, не знаю, что делать, никогда не бывал в таких ситуациях. Но я думал, что она хотя бы встретит меня, — Хёнсу говорил тихо, за что Хвисон был ему благодарен, ему не хотелось, чтобы Инхё слышала их сейчас.

— Она не хочет тебя видеть, обиделась на меня сразу же.

— Вот как. Но я не думаю, что это странно. Пришел тут чужой мужик и отбирает папку.

— Почему дети всегда думают такие глупости, — Хвисон потер лоб и повел Хёнсу в комнату на диван — он складывал его на день.

Хёнсу уселся на него, а Хвисон поставил цветы в маленькую вазу и оставил их на кухне.

— Дай ей время привыкнуть, я думаю, любому ребенку тяжело отреагировать сразу нормально.

— Угу, — согласился Хвисон. — Я надеялся, что мы поедим вместе, но она отказалась. Ты есть не хочешь?

— Я бы поел чуть-чуть, если можно.

— Можно, зачем бы я спрашивал тогда, — мягко улыбнулся Хвисон и вернулся на кухню. — Ты тут будешь или за стол пойдешь?

— Тут.

До него только сейчас полноценно дошло, что он перед Хёнсу в домашних серых штанах, такой же серой футболке с целующимися мишками на груди и полосатых носках. Стесняться уже было поздно, и Хвисону казалось, что они давным-давно знакомы с Хёнсу — Хвисону было совсем не стыдно перед ним. Наоборот, он хотел быть домашним перед ним, таким, какой он есть.

Хвисон положил в тарелку риса и мяса, которое он купил на улице, потому что сам готовить не рискнул. Он отдал тарелку Хёнсу и услышал, как щелкнула ручки двери. Хвисон обернулся — Инхё высунулась из своей комнаты, едва-едва приоткрыв дверь.

— Инхё, — выдохнул Хвисон, боясь даже пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть ее. — Тебе поесть?

— Да.

— Ты сама себе положишь или мне тебе?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, — Инхё говорила непривычно кротко, завернувшись в большой желтый халат.

— Пошли, — Хвисон снова вернулся на кухню, и Инхё несмело пошла за ним, оглядываясь на Хёнсу. — Ты бы могла хоть поздороваться с ним, — шикнул ей Хвисон.

— Отстань, — буркнула Инхё.

— Он тебе конфет принес. Возьмешь?

— Зачем? — насупилась Инхё.

— Просто так. Будешь смотреть свои мультики и есть их, можешь мне даже не оставлять, я не хочу.

Он отдал ей тарелку, и Инхё отправилась к себе в комнату, но замерла у двери.

— Мне правда можно взять?

— Можно! — Хёнсу протянул ей коробку конфет, зажав ее двумя руками. — Папа сказал, какие тебе нравятся, и я взял их.

Инхё подошла, взяла конфеты и тихо сказала, но Хвисон расслышал:

— Я вам папу не отдам.

— Я не собираюсь у тебя его забирать, принцесса.

— И я не принцесса!

Инхё ушла к себе в комнату, несильно хлопнув дверью, а Хвисон почувствовал себя так паршиво, что готов был расплакаться от беспомощности.

— Зачем она так, а? — спросил он, усаживаясь на диван к Хёнсу. — Может, мне сходить к ней?

— У меня нет детей, я не знаю, — Хёнсу положил руку ему на колено и мягко погладил. — Разве ты не разозлишь ее еще больше, если придешь? Пусть она успокоится и поест. Может, сама выйдет.

— Не знаю. Ей всего лишь десять, а я уже теряю с ней общий язык. Прости, не знаю, зачем тебе это говорю.

— Все нормально, я же с тобой вместе. Я хочу тебе чем-нибудь помочь.

Хёнсу понемногу ел, и Хвисон привалился к его плечу — Хёнсу был теплый, вкусно пах одеколоном и кальмарами, и Хвисону захотелось, чтобы Хёнсу остался у него дома, чтобы с Хёнсу у него была нормальна, полная семья.

Хвисон разрешил себе задумываться о том, что они могли бы быть семьей, после того, как узнал, что забеременнел. Он купил тест несколько дней назад и, увидев положительный результат, сразу же записался к врачу.

Он был беременный уже две недели, как раз с того момента, когда они в первый раз занялись сексом с Хёнсу.

Хвисон не сказал никому. Он не представлял, как сказать это Инхё так, чтобы у нее не началась истерика, и решил не говорить по телефону Хёнсу. К тому же, ему нужно было время обдумать и осознать, что он снова беременный. Понять, хотелось ли ему оставлять ребенка и заводить серьезные отношения с Хёнсу.

Он позвал его домой больше ради этого, надеясь рассказать все в привычной для себя обстановке. Да и хотелось, чтобы Инхё начала к нему привыкать.

— Хёнсу-я, — позвал Хвисон. — Я вообще разрешил тебе приехать не только из-за Инхё.

У него не осталось больше сил терпеть и держать все в себе, он итак чувствовал себя подавленно из-за Инхё и подумал, что нет смысла больше тянуть и молчать перед Хёнсу.

— Что-то случилось? — Хёнсу отставил тарелку на пол и развернулся к Хвисону.

— Ну, ничего особенно неожиданного, — Хвисон помолчал и отпустил взгляд, потому что смотреть прямо на Хёнсу было неловко. — Я все-таки беременный.

Хвисон пискнул, когда Хёнсу затянул его в объятия и крепко поцеловал.

— Ты давно узнал?

— Нет, пару дней назад, — Хвисон обнял его в ответ и прижался ближе. Рядом с Хёнсу ему было непривычно спокойно.

— Ты же не собираешься ничего делать, правда?

— В смысле?

— Аборт там или я не знаю.

— Нет, я не против ребенка. Но мне очень страшно, — произнес Хвисон сникшим голосом.

— Я никуда не денусь, если ты об этом. И с Инхё еще подружусь. У меня просто мало опыта общения с детьми, я еще подтянусь, честно.

— Ты слишком чудесный, Хёнсу-я, чтобы тебе верить.

Хёнсу поглаживал его по спине и целовал в щеки и губы, и Хвисон подумал, что ему не хватает только того, чтобы Инхё показалась из своей комнаты и сказала, что ничего страшного, если папа привел в дом альфу, и что она не против. Тогда он бы был совсем как в сказке.

— Ну у тебя же в жизни тоже должно быть что-то чудесное после стольких страданий.

Хвисон невнятно промычал и отстранился от него; щеки алели, и Хвисон неуверенно улыбался.

— Должно. И, Хёнсу-я, я, наверное, все-таки схожу к ней. Не могу, такое чувство гадкое.

— Иди, конечно же, — Хёнсу выглядел до того счастливым, что у Хвисона и мысли не было, будто Хёнсу ему хоть в чем-то соврал. — Я пока сам в себя приду.

В этот раз Хвисон зашел к Инхё в комнату без стука — Инхё лежала все так же на кровати, свернувшись в клубок у стенки. Тарелка с недоеденным обедом стояла на письменном столе среди раскрытых тетрадок.

— Я запутался, Инхё, прости, пожалуйста, — Хвисон лег на кровать и подобрался к Инхё под бок. — Ты меня когда-нибудь потом поймешь, честно-честно.

Инхё смотрела на него, поджав губы, и Хвисон боднул ее головой.

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть. Я тебя люблю.

— И водишь в дом чужих дядек, — сказал Инхё, положив руку Хвисону на плечо. — Зачем он нам?

— Он мне нравится, — просто ответил Хвисон, не придумав ничего лучше.

— А если ты уйдешь к нему от меня? — Инхё звучала так расстроенно, что у Хвисона закололо в сердце.

— Я никогда-никогда так не сделаю. И я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Можно он хотя бы будет ходить к нам в гости?

Инхё помолчала какое-то время, а потом спросила:

— Футбол он так же как и ты не любит?

— Не знаю. Ничего не знаю о его увлечениях. Хочешь, спрошу у него?

— Как ты можешь с кем-то встречаться и не знать, что ему нравится? — Инхё сжала его футболку и вздохнула. — Пап, ты дурак.

— Дурак, — согласился Хвисон.

— Не приводи его так больше домой. Скажи мне сначала. Я испугалась.

— Хорошо. Я не буду так больше.

— И давайте сходим все вместе на футбол? Или еще куда-нибудь. Но мне он не нравится пока все равно, — Инхё, кажется, воодушевляли такие мысли, потому что Хвисон с ней никуда не ходил и, может, Инхё проникнется к Хёнсу симпатией, если они все вместе погуляют.

— Я только «за». Ты не обижаешься на меня, а?

— Нет, можешь идти обратно, я хочу мультики досмотреть.

Хвисон протянул ей мизинец, и Инхё, закатив глаза, зацепилась за него своим.


	7. Chapter 7

Они все-таки пошли на футбол — Хвисон согласился на это только ради Инхё. Стоило ему спросить у нее, куда ей хочется сходить, как она тут же воскликнула, что именно на футбол. Хвисон был не очень доволен ее решением, но Инхё была совсем не против, если вместе с ними пойдет Хёнсу, и он не стал ее отговаривать от футбола. В конце концов, Инхё может наблюдать за игрой, а у Хвисона с Хёнсу получится небольшое свидание.

На стадионе Хвисон был всегда пару раз, и то из-за Инхё, потому что раньше она постоянно просила его сводить ее на матч. У Хвисон не было никаких сил высиживать всю игру, и он сказал Инхё, что готов на все, что угодно, только не на это. Он готов был выучить и всех ее любимых футболистов, только бы не ходить заново на игру.

Выучить футболистов удалось, но Инхё сама сказала: «пап, лучше не лезь, ты все равно ничего не понимаешь». Хвисон и правда ничего не понимал и из-за этого чувствовал себя паршиво. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы у них с Инхё было общее увлечение, но Инхё была равнодушна к музыке так же, как и Хвисон к футболу.

С Хёнсу они договорились встретиться у Старбакса возле стадиона. Хвисон с Инхё приехали раньше и остались ждать Хёнсу возле него.

На улице было прохладно, и Хвисон плотно кутался в свое пальто — он надел под него толстый свитер и еще на шею накинул шарф, но все равно продрог. Инхё, кажется, холода совсем не чувствовала, хотя она и была только в дутой куртке. Инхё наблюдала за проходящими мимо болельщиками — кто-то разрисовал лицо цветами клуба, кто-то был в одежде таких цветов, кто-то в шарфах или шапках с символикой.

Хвисон не купил ей никакого стаффа, он даже не подумал о том, что Инхё может захотеться, потому что она у него не просила что-нибудь даже сейчас.

— Долго мы твоего Хёнсу будем ждать? — спросила Инхё, нахмурившись. — Еще матч из-за него пропустим.

— Не пропустим. Может, он в пробку попал. Хочешь, я позвоню ему?

— Позвони. Вдруг он так быстрее приедет.

Хвисон вздохнул и вытащил телефон из кармана — до матча оставалось около десяти минут, а им нужно было еще найти свои места, да и взять что-нибудь поесть. Хвисон не отказался бы от хот-дога или попкорна, которых он уже давным-давно не ел.

Он набрал номер Хёнсу, но тот сбросил его вызов — Хвисону оставалось надеяться только на то, что Хёнсу уже где-то рядом.

— А это он, да? — Инхё подергала его за пальто, и Хвисон повернулся в сторону перехода, куда она показывала пальцем.

Конечно же, это был Хёнсу, все в том же полупальто — его Хвисон мог узнать издалека. 

Хвисон ожидал, что Хёнсу приедет как обычно на машине, но парковку Хвисон заметил в другой стороне, пока они подходили к Старбаксу, и не понял, почему Хёнсу шел с совершенно другой стороны.

— Он, — ответил Хвисон и закусил уголки губ, чтобы глупо не заулыбаться. Он радовался только из-за того, что они втроем смогли куда-нибудь пойти, и что сам Хвисон снова увидится с Хёнсу. Он успел по нему соскучиться.

— Привет! — Хёнсу рысцой подбежал к ним, быстро обнял Хвисона и присел перед Инхё на корточки. — Готова на матч, принцесса?

— Да не принцесса я, — Инхё шлепнула ладошкой его по плечу. — Конечно готова, я и табличку с собой взяла.

— Какую табличку?

— Ну, куда результаты матчей заносят.

— Ты так серьезно этим увлекаешься?

— Мне нравится, папе вон совсем нет, но ничего. Я все равно обожаю футбол, — Инхё несмело улыбнулась.

— Я терпеть не могу футбол, — подтвердил Хвисон. — Я чуть не заснул на матче один раз, пробовал разобраться во всех этих футболистах, но Инхё сказала, что я ничего не понимаю, и это бесполезно.

— Вы так не похожи друг на друга характерами, — сказал Хёнсу, выпрямившись. — Знаешь, у меня нет особо знакомых с детьми, поэтому мне не с чем было до этого сравнивать. И я у родителей один, так что даже за семьей брата или сестры не понаблюдаешь.

— Мы жизнь по-разному прожили, поэтому и не похожи, — Хвисон взял Инхё за руку, а Хёнсу повел их обоих на стадион.

— Кстати, а чего вы ничего не купили? Шарфик хотя бы, а то уходить с пустыми руками с футбола — это как-то неправильно.

— Инхё ничего не просила, а я не знаю, что брать.

Они прошли сквозь вход, где их проверили на металлодетекторе (насколько Хвисон помнил, раньше такого тут не было) и вышли на ступени, которые вели к сидениям.

Хвисон сам взял билеты и выбрал места высоко, чтобы на поле открывался хороший вид, и Инхё смогла за всем наблюдать.

— Давай билеты, а то вы потеряетесь, — Хёнсу обернулся к нему, и Хвисон вложил ему их в руку.

— Ты часто на футбол что ли ходишь?

— Часто, с друзьями иногда выбираюсь или коллегами по работе. Это вам, омежкам, футбол вечно не нравится.

— Неправда, — насупился Хвисон. — Дело не в том, что я омега. Я после таких слов с тобой говорить не буду.

— Прости. Но ни одной моей знакомой омеге футбол не нравился, хотя я знаю, что и среди них болельщиков навалом. Просто мне не везет на них попасть.

Хвисон понял, что они так ничего и не купили, только когда Хёнсу уже провел их к местам и усадил. Инхё села от Хвисона слева, а Хёнсу — справа. Инхё сначала хотела сесть посредине, но Хвисон ей запретил, подумав, что всем троим будет слишком неловко. Впрочем, и ему самому сидеть посредине не слишком-то нравилось.

Инхё вытащила из-за пазухи табличку, к ней была прикреплена шариковая ручка, и Хвисон иной раз думал, что Инхё слишком серьезно относилась к футболу.

Пока Инхё возилась с табличкой, а матч только начинался, Хвисон пересел поудобнее и положил голову Хёнсу на плечо. Ткань пальто немного кусалась, и Хвисон подсунул под щеку свой мягкий шарф.

— Я соскучился, — Хёнсу коснулся губами его лба и взял одну ладонь Хвисона в свою. Он поглаживал ее большим пальцем, и Хвисону было приятно даже от этого. — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Нормально.

Они созванивались эти дни, и Хвисон был удивлен тому, что Хёнсу почти не спрашивал его о ребенке и самочувствии. Хвисон потом не выдержал и спросил, почему так, а Хёнсу ответил, что боится надоесть.

Хвисон чувствовал себя слишком влюбленным, слишком счастливым, чтобы полностью поверить в происходящее. Так хорошо ему не было и в семнадцать, когда он еще не забеременел, когда у него был альфа и не было ребенка.

— Тебе, может, надо что-нибудь? А то я не знаю с какой стороны подступиться.

— Мне хватает того, что ты меня не оставляешь и уделяешь внимание Инхё. Ничего больше не нужно.

Рядом с Хёнсу было тепло и уютно, хорошо так, что Хвисону не хотелось его отпускать. Он покосился на Инхё, проверяя, все ли с ней в порядке — она неотрывно смотрела за начавшейся игрой и не обращала никакого внимания на сидящих возле нее болельщиков.

— А ты не на машине сегодня приехал? — поинтересовался Хвисон.

— Нет, я был тут неподалеку, поэтому добрался пешком.

Хвисон постепенно чувствовал, что засыпает, но старался держать себя в руках и косился на Инхё, волнуясь, что с ней может что-нибудь случиться. Мало ли, вокруг куча мужиков, а Хвисон, вон, всю бдительность растерял.

Хвисон не сразу осознал, что не только Инхё с интересом наблюдает за игрой, но и Хёнсу притих и смотрел на поле. Хвисон не стал ничего спрашивать и решил подождать, что будет дальше.

После неудавшегося гола, Хёнсу перегнулся через Хвисона и спросил у Инхё:

— А ты за какую команду-то болеешь?

— За Сеул конечно, — Инхё посмотрела на Хёнсу как на дурака. — Ты хоть знаешь кто с кем играет? Потому что папа этого точно не знает.

Хвисон закатил глаза — ну не знал он и что дальше, он сразу сказал, что на футбол не хочет. Толку с того, знай он, кто играет, если он не в курсе составов команд.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Хёнсу. — И я тоже за Сеул.

— Правда? — Инхё сильно выгнула одну бровь — эти движение всегда смешило Хвисона. — Вы не такой плохой, как мне казалось.

— А ты думала, что я плохой?

— Ага, я никогда не думала, что папа приведет какого-то чужого мужика домой.

Хвисон слушал их разговор краем уха, ему было некомфортно между ними, а Хёнсу и не думал разгибаться, продолжая говорить с Инхё. Они как-то умудрились перейти обратно на футбол и теперь обсуждали любимых футболистов. Хвисон был слишком далек от этой темы и потерял всякий интерес к их разговору.

— Может, вы вместе лучше сядете? — предложил он без задней мысли — прошло еще пару минут, а Инхё и Хёнсу все еще обсуждали футбол.

— Прости, мы чего-то заболтались, — Хёнсу разогнулся и откинулся обратно на свое сидение. — Я не думал, что она так любит футбол.

— А я не думала, что твой Хёнсу хоть чуть-чуть сечет в нем.

— Какое еще «сечет»? — Хвисон строго посмотрел на Инхё, но та отмахнулась. — Ну вас, чувствую себя каким-то старым рядом с вами, — понуро сказал он.

— У тебя просто увлечения другие, — сказала Инхё.

— Более классические, — поддакнул ей Хёнсу.

Хвисон представил, как эти двое споются, будут таскать его на футбол и вообще всячески измываться, потому что он вряд ли начнет что-то в нем смыслить. Но представлять Хвисону понравилось, ему так хотелось, чтобы у него наконец-то была самая обычная семья, чтобы у них был совместный отдых, и чтобы Инхё не отдалилась от него с возрастом.

Он подорвался вместе со всеми, когда Сеул забил гол, но постеснялся кричать, хотя в общем шуме вряд ли бы кто-то различил именно его выкрик. Может, футбол был далеко и неплохой идеей.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ну что, мамочка, как поживаешь? — Джиён налила им обоим холодного чая, отдала Хвисону кружку и села к нему за стол.

Хвисон остался у Джиён на ночь. Он зашел к ней после работы за Инхё, а Джиён предложила им остаться, потому что хотела поговорить с Хвисоном. Они недели полторы, если не больше, не сидели вместе и не разговаривали с глазу на глаз.

Хвисон рассказал ей до этого по телефону, что забеременел. Ему не хотелось говорить ей этого в лицо, потому что Джиён тут же бы пристала с расспросами, заобнимала его и не отпускала бы несколько часов. Сейчас же она была спокойная и немного сонная.

— Хорошо, — Хвисон принюхался к чаю — тот оказался персиковым. — Лучше, чем в первую беременность.

— Не расскажешь мне подробнее? — Джиён задрала ноги на табуретку и обхватила их рукой.

— Меня не тошнит практически, если ты об этом. А так я пока себя чувствую как и прежде, не знаю, что тебе еще рассказать. У меня живот даже плоский еще.

— Ты будешь милый с животиком, — Джиён улыбнулась. — А я буду тебя за него трогать и доставать. На пару с Инхё будем тебя доставать.

— Не дам я вам ничего трогать.

— Ага, — прыснула Джиён. — У меня из подружек одна-единственная была беременная, но говорила, что ей очень нравилось, когда гладили живот. Что приятно это и всякое такое.

— Я не знаю как мне будет. Меня тогда, — Хвисон замялся, — тогда меня никто не трогал.

— Давай не будем сейчас переводить на это тему, — Джиён выпила весь чай залпом и отставила кружку. — Лучше расскажи мне про Хёнсу. Он-то хоть рад?

— Рад, — Хвисон привалился от усталости к стене. Когда речь заходила о Хёнсу, то больше всего ему хотелось спрятаться, потому что становилось отчего-то настолько стыдно, что он тут же краснел. — Я до последнего думал, что он… скажет, что шутил все это время. Что просто развлечься хотел. Но он водит меня на свидания и пытается подружиться с Инхё.

— А, она мне говорила, что вы ходили на футбол, и что дяде Хёнсу футбол нравится. Я еще удивилась, думаю, не придумала ли она себе этот футбол.

— Нет, мы правда ходили. Мне кажется, Инхё с Хёнсу рано или поздно споется и все, они превратят мой дом в алтарь футболу.

Джиён тихо засмеялась, а Хвисон вздохнул, представляя, как его будут заставлять ходить на все матчи.

— А когда ты меня с Хёнсу познакомишь уже? — спросила Джиён, покачиваясь на стуле.

— Зачем тебе это? — нахмурился Хвисон. — Познакомлю когда-нибудь обязательно. Мы пока с ним еще вроде как всего лишь встречаемся, я не строю слишком больших планов на будущее.

— Ты носишь его ребенка и не строишь планов?

— Не хочу снова надеяться и в итоге оставаться ни с чем, — Хвисон отвел взгляд и осмотрел кухню — она вся была в нежных зеленоватых оттенках. Хвисону очень нравилась квартира Джиён — небольшая, но светлая и уютная. — Я верю Хёнсу, но пока, я думаю, мне лучше рассчитывать на себя, а не на кого-то.

— Я надеюсь, что у вас все будет хорошо. Вот честно, Хвисон-а, когда ты говорил о нем, он кажется таким клевым, — Джиён положила голову на коленки.

— Он хороший, и он мне нравится, — Хвисон поскреб ногтем стол, не зная, что сделать, чтобы не смотреть Джиён. — Он мне так нравится, что я не верю, что он вообще реальный. 

— Ну чего ему быть нереальным? — Джиён взяла его руку в свою и погладила. — Что ты себе уже надумал?

— Вдруг он маньяк какой-нибудь, — Хвисону было неловко об этом говорить — ему самому собственные подозрения казались беспочвенными и глупыми.

— Так каждого альфу можно считать маньяком и быть всю жизнь одному. Не начинай с ним жить слишком быстро, да и все. Или вы уже?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хвисон. — Он приходил в гости, но о том, чтобы жить вместе, и речи нет.

— И зачем ты волнуешься? Все будет нормально. Ходи с ним на свидания, пока можешь. Вы же трахаетесь?

— Не спрашивай о таком, — Хвисон закрыл покрасневшее лицо рукой.

— А что в этом такого? — Джиён сжала его ладонь. — Мне же все-все интересно.

— Это слишком, Джиён-а. Какая тебе разница? Я не люблю когда о таком говорят, — Хвисон занервничал и пригладил волосы.

— Тебе почти тридцать, а все еще не любишь и стыдно, как так, Хвисон-а-а, — протянула Джиён. 

— У меня секса годами не было, что ты хочешь? — едва-слышно сказал Хвисон, он бы с удовольствием вообще не произносил это вслух, но хотелось, чтобы до Джиён дошло, почему он не хочет об этом говорить.

— Я надеюсь, Хёнсу тебя от комплексов избавит, — хихикнула Джиён.

— Я все равно не буду говорить с тобой о сексе, отцепись, — Хвисон допил чай и поставил свою кружку в кружку Джиён. — Мне можно у тебя помыться?

— Можно, конечно, я тебе полотенце сейчас принесу.

Джиён вышла к себе в комнату, а Хвисон помыл кружки и поставил их в сушку.

Несмотря на Хёнсу, Хвисон вроде как продолжал жить своей обычной жизнью: все так же водил Инхё к Джиён, уходил по ночам на работу и вставал рано утром, чтобы приготовить Инхё завтрак.

Но теперь у него появился Хёнсу, который обязательно звонил ему каждый день и интересовался, как у Хвисона дела, и снова звал на футбол или хотя бы просто прогуляться всем вместе. Теперь Инхё постоянно говорила ему, что хочет поговорить с дядей Хёнсу о футболе.

И Хвисон еще не до конца осознал, что беременный. Он встал на учет, и ему дали фотографию с УЗИ — врач показывала ему, что вот эта точечка и есть ребенок, но Хвисон так и не смог на ней ничего разобрать. Он думал, стоит ли показать эту фотографию Хёнсу, но даже от мысли становилось неловко, и Хвисон ее оставил, так и не решив, хочет ли он или нет.

Хвисон забрал полотенце, которое принесла Джиён, и закрылся в душевой. Она у Джиён была полностью обложена кафелем — Хвисон не понимал, почему Джиён сделала себе такой дешевый вариант, если у нее была реальная возможность поставить хотя бы самую простую душевую кабину. 

Душ у нее от остальной комнаты отделялся только занавеской.

Хвисон повесил полотенце на крючок, прикрепленный к двери, и туда же повесил свою одежду. Он подошел к зеркалу, висящему над раковиной в углу. Хвисон провел по животу рукой и опустил глаза вниз. Он вздохнул, представляя, как скоро живот станет больше и заметнее, и это не укроется ни от кого на работе. Хвисон заранее заволновался из-за тех шуток и неприятных комментариев, которые он, может быть, услышит в свой адрес. Хвисон чувствовал, что слишком параноит в последнее время, но ничего не мог с этим сделать.

А еще он, с непонятным самому себе стыдом, подумал о том, кто у него будет: мальчик или девочка. Хвисон не определился, кого бы ему хотелось. С девочками он, по крайней мере имел уже дело, хотя ему и казалось, что с ними сложнее, чем с мальчиками.

Он быстро помылся, слишком устав за день, чтобы проводить в душе много времени. Хвисон встал в семь утра и больше не смог заснуть, вымыл всю квартиру, приготовил обед, а потом сдуру решил почитать форумы для будущих родителей. Это не принесло ему ничего, кроме головной боли, и к тому времени ему уже нужно было отвозить Инхё к Джиён.

Вытираясь, Хвисон наконец-то почувствовал себя расслабленным и позволил себе немного помечтать. Мечтать тянуло все чаще и чаще. И пусть Хвисону и было стыдно, но он не думал, что в этих мечтах есть что-то неправильное. У него никогда не было полной своей семьи, и Хвисону хотелось этого всего: любви и отношений, какой-никакой поддержки и счастья от того, что это все у него есть.

Хвисону еще очень не хотелось зависеть морально от Инхё. Он любил ее, но боялся, что его жизнь полностью зациклится на ней, и он останется совершенно один после того, как она станет жить одна. Хвисон думал, что у него должен быть кто-то его, с кем он останется если не навсегда, то на долгое-долгое время.

Выйдя из душевой и обратно переодевшись в свою одежду, Хвисон вспомнил, что не ответил Хёнсу на звонок. Хёнсу позвонил ему около восьми, а Хвисон как раз шел с Инхё к Джиён и решил, что перезвонит позже, но забыл.

Хвисон взял телефон из кармана пальто — он оставил его там — и вернулся на кухню, Джиён снова сидела за столом и ела маленький бутерброд.

Хвисон поесть не успеть, но попросить у Джиён застеснялся.

— Что-то я с тобой проголодалась, — сказала она. — Ты не хочешь?

— Нет, — соврал Хвисон и сел напротив нее. 

Он написал Хёнсу сообщение с извинениями, что не перезвонил. Хвисон надеялся, что Хёнсу не оставлял звук на ночь включенным, и сообщение его не разбудит.

— Кому пишешь? — спросила Джуён, подперев голову рукой и наблюдая за Хвисоном.

— Хёнсу. Я забыл ему ответить.

— Любовные смски, да?

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Хвисон.

— Опять ты все отстань да отстань. А мне просто нравится смотреть на тебя влюбленного. Потому что если ты скажешь, что не влюбленный, то ты самая большая врушка на свете.

Хвисон не отрывал взгляда от телефона, но его щеки все равно покраснели и от того, что это явно не укрылось от Джиён, становилось только стыднее.

— Я вообще тебе завидую немного, — добавила Джиён.

— Почему? Акак же Тэян твой; он что, смсок тебе не пишет?

— Я ему сказала, что это детский сад, и он перестал, — вздохнула Джиён.

Тэян был на семь лет младше Джиён, работал баристой и совсем не нравился Хвисону. Для Хвисона он был самоуверенный, нагловатый, к тому же, и чересчур активный, Хвисона такие раздражали. Он не понимал, что Джиён нашла в нем, кроме тела, но Джиён все шутила, что это потому, что Хвисон сам ни в кого не влюблен.

— И теперь жалеешь? — Хвисон отложил в сторону телефон.

— Жалею. Вроде и мелочь, но все равно как-то обидно. Мы уже с месяц, наверное, и общаемся не так, как раньше, — Джиён доела бутерброд и слизнула крошки с пальцев. — Но я не хочу об этом говорить. Не сейчас по крайней мере. Он полетел на соревнования в Дубай, вот вернется, там и можно будет о чем-нибудь говорить.

— Пообещай, что не будешь сильно из-за него переживать?

— А толку обещать? Все равно распереживаюсь, — пожала плечами Джиён. — И шел бы ты спать, Хвисон-а, уже поздно.

Джиён уходила от разговора, и Хвисон решил не давить на нее.

— Хорошо. Ты тоже не засиживайся.

— Я сейчас пойду, — Джиён зевнула и потянулась. — Все, вали.

Хвисон пожелал ей спокойной ночи и захватил телефон. Спать Джиён устроила его на диване в гостиной вместе с Инхё. Диван был широкий, и Хвисон тихо пристроился с краю, чтобы не разбудить Инхё, но та все равно заворочалась и придвинулась к нему:

— Пап, чего ты так поздно?

— Заговорился с Джиён.

— И о чем только можно говорить так поздно, — сонно пробормотала Инхё и отвернулась от него обратно.

Хвисон включил телефон под одеялом, чтобы свет от экрана не было сильно видно — Хёнсу прислал ему ответ. Он просил его лечь пораньше и говорил, что ничего страшного, если Хвисон не ответил сразу.

От смайликов с поцелуем и сердечком в конце Хвисону хотелось спрятаться под одеяло и улыбаться.


	9. Chapter 9

Хвисон решил, что одевать розовый свитер на свидание — это все-таки чересчур, поэтому он засунул его в шкаф подальше и вытащил толстый темно-синий свитер с большим горлом.

— Пап, а ты ведь к дяде Хёнсу, да? — Инхё вилась рядом с ним и не отставала с расспросами. Хвисон ей опять наврал, что его вызвали на работу внеурочно, но Инхё не поверила.

— С чего ты взяла? — он оделся и с сомнением посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Свитер этот ему нравился, но Хвисону все казалось, что он сидит на нем не так: и горло какое-то кривое, и пара ниток торчало, и плечи вытянутые уже.

— Потому что тебя не вызывали так часто на работу в выходные.

— У меня болеет сменщик, на улице же холодно сейчас. Он простыл и не может петь, — щеки Хвисона немного покраснели, и он не поворачивался к Инхё лицом, пока краснота не прошла, а то Инхё бы точно поняла, что он врал. — Ты оделась?

— Я устала постоянно ездить к тете Джиён, — обиженно сказала Инхё и отвернулась от него.

Инхё была в плотной шерстяной кофте на молнии и не до конца натянутых колготах — так и стояла перед Хвисоном, опустив голову вниз. У Хвисона неприятно закололо в груди, и он почувствовал себя отвратительно.

— Инхё-я, — тихо позвал он и подошел к ней. — Я понимаю, но…

Хвисон не мог ей сказать, что ему хотелось устроить и свою личную жизнь, что ему хотелось свиданий и секса, хоть немного того внимания, которого ему не уделяли столько лет. Он не представлял, как объяснить Инхё, что он не собирался променивать ее на Хёнсу, что ему просто нужно немного времени на себя.

Хвисон сам устал возить ее к Джиён, устал зависеть от нее, потому что если бы не Джиён, то Хвисону либо бы пришлось оставлять Инхё дома одну, либо забыть о работе, которая ему нравилась, и о встречах с Хёнсу.

— Я обещаю тебе, что так будет в последний раз, — сказал он, присев перед ней на колени. Хвисон обнял Инхё со спины и прижал к себе.

— И ты больше не будешь возить меня к Джиён на выходных?

— Не буду.

Инхё развернулась, закинула руки ему на шею и вздохнула.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были с тобой дома, — пробормотала Инхё. — Я итак тебя почти не вижу.

Хвисон натянул на нее колготы, поправил кофту и погладил по волосам.

— Я буду дома чаще, честно, — Хвисон ей так и не рассказал, что забеременел и не знал, с какой стороны вообще подступиться к Инхё. Она ведь наверняка воспримет все в штыки и посчитает себя преданной.

Хвисон и не думал, что с появлением Хёнсу в его жизни на него может свалиться столько проблем. Хвисон только мечтал, как в конце концов начнет встречаться с кем-нибудь, но ни разу не предполагал, как сильно повлияет это на его жизнь.

— Надевай штаны и пошли, а то я опоздаю.

— Ладно, — Инхё расцепила объятия и понуро побрела к себе в комнату.

Хвисону хотелось всего и сразу: чтобы Инхё спокойно восприняла новость о его беременности, чтобы подружилась с Хёнсу и чтобы не противилась, если Хёнсу с Хвисоном решат сходить куда-нибудь вместе. Хвисону просто хотелось, чтобы все было хорошо, и ему не пришлось делать слишком много ради этого. Ему хотелось отдохнуть от всех тех трудностей, которые преследовали его в течении всей жизни.

И он отчетливо понимал, что откупаться опять от Инхё конфетами бесполезно — ей нужно было его внимание, а не сладости.

В коридоре Хвисон помог ей надеть куртку и завязать шапку. Сам он надел куртку, которая ему не нравилась, потому что была слишком большая и невзрачная. Но теперь Хвисон боялся перемерзнуть, поэтому решил, что тепло важнее, чем внешний вид.

До Джиён они, как и всегда, добирались на метро. Сегодня была суббота, и метро совсем пустовало.

Инхё выглядела уставшей, и Хвисон как никогда чувствовал себя перед ней виноватым. Ему бы еще хотелось, чтобы пока он устраивал свою личную жизнь, это никак не отображалось на Инхё. Чтобы она была радостная и довольная, чтобы не расстраивалась из-за него, но, наверное, он слишком многого хотел.

— Купить тебе что-нибудь потом? — спросил у Инхё Хвисон, когда они почти добрались до Джиён.

— Нет, — Инхё немного помолчала. — Пап, а помнишь ты мне как-то облепиховый лимонад брал?

— Помню.

— Если найдешь, возьмешь мне его?

— Возьму, конечно, — Хвисон крепче сжал ее руку и почувствовал, как Инхё сжала его в ответ. Хвисон надеялся, что Инхё, по крайней мере, на него не дулась. Он ведь сильный, и он может и жизнь свою наладить, и Инхё с Хёнсу сблизить.

То, как грозно смотрела на него Джиён, когда он привел Инхё, Хвисон предпочитал не вспоминать. Казалось, она была готова забрать у него Инхё и больше в жизни не пускать его на порог, потому что он ужасный отец и думал только о себе. Хотя и сказала она ему совершенно обратное: «я все понимаю, Хвисон-а, и ничего не имею против, но ты пожалей ее и сделай что-нибудь с этим».

Хвисон надеялся, что он и правда больше не будет так оставлять Инхё, и они с Хёнсу что-нибудь придумают вместе.

Он позвонил ему, выйдя из дома Джиён. На улице было холодно и сыро — температура еще не падала ниже ноля, но почти каждый день шел дождь и сильно дул ветер. Хвисон накинул капюшон, перешел дорогу и пристроился за стену на остановке. Тут не так дуло и было тихо.

— Привет, Хвисон-а, за тобой уже можно ехать? — сразу же спросил у него Хёнсу, как ответил, не дожидаясь приветствия.

— Привет, — Хвисон не выдержал и счастливо заулыбался. — Да, ты помнишь, где дом Джиён? Я напротив него на остановке, а то тут холодно, — Хвисон потоптался на месте, чтобы согреться.

— Помню, я скоро приеду.

Хвисон хотел сказать ему, чтобы Хёнсу не брал цветы, но застеснялся, да и Хёнсу повесил трубку, прежде чем Хвисон успел открыть рот. Может, Хёнсу и не собирался брать ему никаких цветов, а Хвисон только лишний раз бы напомнил. (На самом деле цветов, конечно же, хотелось.)

Хёнсу не заставил себя долго ждать — он приехал минут через десять, Хвисон еще даже толком не успел разобраться, как играть в игру, которую он скачал от скуки в Плей Маркете. Машина Хёнсу остановилась прям перед ним, и Хвисон почувствовал себя до жути неловко. Ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тому, что за ним заезжают на машине, что за ним вообще есть кому заезжать.

Он открыл дверь и забрался на перед нее сидение к Хёнсу. Тот был в одной водолазке, и Хвисон нахмурился:

— Почему ты сверху ничего не надел?

— Да зачем, — они развернулись, съехали на встречную полосу, и Хёнсу сделал играющее радио потише. — Я спустился на парковку из дома и сразу поехал к тебе, смысл возиться с куртками.

— Чтобы не простыть. У меня в прошлом году половина персонала ресторана болела, потому что заболел один и пришел такой на работу. Не люблю болеть и когда болеют, — Хвисон сразу вспомнил о том, что наврал сегодня Инхё и погрустнел.

— Ладно, больше не будут так ходить, буду одеваться, — улыбнулся Хёнсу. — А ты почему такой грустный, что-то случилось?

— Инхё обижается, что я пропадаю по выходным. Хочет проводить больше времени со мной, а меня дома нет, — Хвисон опустил взгляд на свои руки и ковырнул под ногтями. — И я не знаю, что делать. Я хочу, чтобы у меня было все и сразу: и ты, и она, и выходные.

— А она не против, если мы вместе куда-нибудь сходим?

— Не думаю, что против. Просто… — Хвисон запнулся, — я хочу быть и только с тобой тоже. Ну, я же не могу заниматься с тобой сексом при ней, — быстро проговорил Хвисон.

— Она в школу что ли не ходит? С друзьями не гуляет? Не спит? Ты делаешь из мелочи проблему, — Хёнсу глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Хвисон смутился. — Я просто думал, что у тебя время есть только вечером. А ты вон заставляешь страдать и себя, и ее.

— Я не подумал, — раздосадованно сказал Хвисон. — И у тебя же работа.

— Я работаю не весь день, когда как придется. У меня, скорее, ненормированный рабочий график, — Хёнсу положил на пару мгновений руку ему на бедро. — Видишь, не все так плохо и все можно было решить сразу, если бы ты не молчал.

Хвисон только тяжело-тяжело вздохнул.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Хвисон. — Правда нормально. Говорят же обычно, что вторая беременность переносится легче, чем первая, вот и.

Говорить с Хёнсу о беременности до сих пор казалось Хвисону странным и неудобным. Он боялся спрашивать у Хёнсу, осознавал ли тот, что скоро будет отцом и что, получается, у них будет семья. Как бы Хёнсу не убеждал его в том, что собирается быть с ним, Хвисон не мог окончательно расслабиться.

— Ты мне говори если что сразу же, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответил ему Хвисон.

Они вскоре доехали. Хвисон первым вышел из машины и плотно закутался в свою куртку, на парковке было прохладно и сквозило. Хёнсу подошел к Хвисону, держа руки за спиной, и Хвисон с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Я тебе кое-что купил сегодня днем, — сказал Хёнсу, и Хвисону показалось, что он тоже засмущался. — Думал, подарю, как увижу тебя, но совсем забыл, — Хёнсу протянул букет из маленьких белых роз.

Хвисон застыл, и Хёнсу сам всунул букет ему в руки. Хвисон взял его и промямлил:

— Спасибо. Ты их где держал-то?

— На заднем сидении.

Хвисон и не заметил, что в машине были цветы. Он поднес их к носу и понюхал — розы практически не пахли и выглядели немного потрепанными, но какая, в целом, разница.

— Спасибо правда, — Хвисон клюнул его в щеку и прижал цветы к себе. — Тебе необязательно мне что-то дарить, это совсем не к чему.

— Молчи, — Хёнсу потащил его за руку в подъезд. — Мне хочется делать тебе подарки, а почему тебе хочется обратного я не понимаю.

— Я чувствую себя должным тебе.

— Ты иногда такую ерунду несешь, Хвисон-ни, — фыркнул Хёнсу, и Хвисон спрятался смущенно за букетом.

Зайдя в квартиру, Хвисон понял, что она ему кажется уже практически родной. Он помнил наизусть планировку и чувствовал себя как минимум так, будто зашел в гости к старому хорошему другу.

— А можно я цветы в вазу поставлю? — спросил Хвисон, пока Хёнсу помогал ему раздеться.

— У меня вазы нет, я тебе банку найду какую-нибудь.

Хвисон прошел за Хёнсу на кухню — тот вытащил ему из шкафа пол-литровую банку и отдал. Хвисон набрал из-под крана воды и вздрогнул, когда Хёнсу обнял его со спины.

— Хвисон-а, — Хёнсу прижался к его заднице бедрами, и Хвисон пошатнулся.

— Чего? — Хвисон постарался сказать так, чтобы голос не дрожал, но Хёнсу дышал ему в шею, отчего волосы встали дыбом, и сжал за талию.

— Давай тут попробуем. Я думал об этом весь день.

— Ты купил цветы для этого? Чтобы заманить меня на кухню? — Хвисон поставил цветы в банку и попытался развернуться, но Хёнсу держал крепко.

— Ну что за ерунду ты несешь, откуда я мог знать, что ты захочешь их поставить? Может, я надеялся, что ты забудешь о них сразу.

Хёнсу укусил его за шею, и у Хвисона подкосились ноги только от этого. Хёнсу прижался к нему плотнее и, кажется, не собирался ждать, пока Хвисон согласится — он расстегнул его джинсы и приподнял свитер, касаясь пальцами голого живота.

— Тебе в спальне уже скучно что ли? — Хвисон оперся руками о столешницу, вмонтированную в стену рядом с раковиной.

— Я хочу какого-нибудь разнообразия. Вообще, пока я представлял, то вроде как заставал тебя врасплох, и ты не сразу согласился, еще и укусил за руку, — Хёнсу сказал ему это в ухо и после укусил за мочку.

— Прекрати это рассказывать, — захныкал Хвисон.

Хёнсу стащил с него джинсы с трусами и обхватил Хвисона за мягкий член. Хёнсу не спеша дрочил ему и целовал в шею. Хвисон вцепился в столешницу и выгнулся — Хёнсу коснулся его между ягодиц и потер пальцами дырку.

— Но мне нравится. Ты разве обо мне не фантазируешь? — Хёнсу просунул в него несколько пальцев — Хвисон был уже немного влажный, и пальцы запросто проскользнули в него.

— Нет, — выдохнул Хвисон, чувствуя, как мокреет от мыслей, что Хёнсу думал о нем. Он невольно представил, как Хёнсу дрочил на него, может, представлял и этот момент на кухне или то, как Хвисон ему отсасывает. Хвисон делал минет всего пару раз в жизни и те были не особо удачные, но от одной картинки в голове он густо покраснел.

— Врешь, ягодка? — Хёнсу присосался к его шее и оставил на ней засос под громкий вскрик Хвисона. Он продолжал дрочить Хвисону и трахать его пальцами, и Хвисону показалось, что у него уже потекла смазка по бедру.

— Не вру.

Хвисон правда на него не дрочил — ему было слишком стыдно, да и времени у него на то, чтобы расслабиться, особо не находилось.

— Мне тебя с узлом взять? — прохрипел Хёнсу, и Хвисон застонал от его голоса. Ему нравилось, каким низким он становился, когда Хёнсу возбуждался и пытался казаться соблазнительнее.

— Не знаю, — сбивчиво произнес Хвисон. — Нет, давай нет.

Хёнсу звякнул пряжкой ремня, и Хвисон услышал, как он спустил собственные штаны. Хёнсу затем подтянул его к себе за бедра, заставляя Хвисона сильнее наклониться. Он погладил его по спине, сжал за ягодицы и мазнул по ним влажной головкой члена.

Хвисон лег грудью на столешницу и расставил ноги шире, насколько позволяли спущенные джинсы, чтобы Хёнсу было удобнее. Хёнсу вслепую ткнулся ему членом между ягодиц и вставил сразу до конца.

Хвисон громко застонал; они не трахались около недели, но Хвисону казалось, что за это время он стал уже, и Хёнсу теперь снова был для него слишком толстый. Хёнсу уперся ладонями ему в поясницу и стал медленно двигаться, понемногу растрахивая Хвисона.

В свитере было жарко, и Хвисон вскоре вспотел так, что с него текло ручьем, но не было сил даже оттянуть свитер. Хёнсу быстро толкался в Хвисона, придерживая за бедра, и Хвисона провозило лицом по столешнице. Он пытался держаться за нее руками, но те потели и соскальзывали.

Хвисон не пытался даже как-то заглушить свои стоны, и негромко всхлипывал чуть ли не от каждого движения Хёнсу. Хвисон никогда не думал, что его возьмут вот так, посреди кухни, да и он сам еще на это согласится. Его заводила мысль, что Хёнсу так хотелось его, что он не стал ждать, пока Хвисон хотя бы цветы в воду поставит, или пока они не дойдут до спальни. Он его просто взял, и Хвисон согласился, ни капли не сопротивляясь.

Хвисон застонал и закрыл глаза, за себя стало стыдно, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы хоть как-то возникать.

Хёнсу прижался к нему животом и навалился на него всем весом — Хвисон еле устоял на ногах. Хёнсу был тяжелый, горячий и трахал его, как животное. Хвисон спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, и сдавленно простонал в него, когда Хёнсу снова принялся ему дрочить.

Хвисон кончил первым, вскрикнув и сильно сжавшись на члене Хёнсу. Хёнсу больно вцепился пальцами ему в ягодицы и вытащил из него член. Хвисон вздрогнул — из его раскрытой дырки брызнула сперма и потекла ниже по ногам.

— Зачем ты в меня?.. — спросил Хвисон, не высовываясь из-за локтя.

— Ты же сказал не вязать тебя, но ничего не говорил про то, чтобы я не кончал в тебя.

Хвисону каждый раз хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь от того, как Хёнсу позволял себе открытого говорить такие вещи.

— Донести тебя до душа? — Хёнсу задрал на нем свитер и поцеловал в голую влажную спину.

— Сам дойду.

Хвисон разогнулся, стащил себя до конца штаны с трусами — пачкать их не хотелось, хотя и быть полуголым перед Хёнсу Хвисону было очень неловко.

— Пойти с тобой, м? — Хёнсу приобнял его за талию и поцеловал в губы.

— Сам дойду, отстань.


End file.
